GIANT PROMISE
by aciw98
Summary: Sebuah janji seorang giant, terlalu bodoh dan penakut, menjerumuskannya pada sebuah jurang inkar tanpa dasar. Mampukah ia bertahan, memanjat ke permukaan atau terjerumus semakin dalam. [CHANBAEK! / Boys Love / Romance / Fluff / Hurt/Comfort / Angst / Twoshoot / RnR?]
1. Chapter 1

**GIANT PROMISE**

By

aciw98

.

 **Cast**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Byun Baekhee

.

 **Genre**

Romance, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Angst

.

 **Warning**

Boys love!

Karakter tokoh hanya buatan author semata yang mungkin berbeda dengan karakter aslinya.

.

 **Disclaimer**

Plot is mine, story is mine, and cast belong to them self. Don't copy! Don't plagiarize!

.

 **Summary**

Sebuah janji seorang _giant_ , terlalu bodoh dan penakut, menjerumuskannya pada sebuah jurang inkar tanpa dasar. Mampukah ia bertahan, memanjat ke permukaan atau terjerumus semakin dalam. "Aku berjanji tak akan menyakitimu/Aku berjanji akan melindungimu/Aku berjanji tak akan meninggalkanmu."-Chanyeol. "Berjanjilah untuk menepati janjimu kali ini. Dan aku berjanji, ini akan menjadi permintaanku yang terakhir."-Baekhyun.

.

.

Happy reading^^

.

.

* * *

 _You never know what i feel, you never know what he feel._

* * *

BRAK DUG

Sebuah meja, sebuah kursi, beberapa umpatan dan seseorang yang terluka. Tahun ke-6 di sekolah dasar, tapi tak merubah sedikitpun kebiasaan menyakiti sang kertas putih yang begitu polos dan rapuh. Mereka sebuah pena tajam yang menulis kata untuk menyakiti, terkadang sengaja menekan untuk merobek sang kertas. Tak ada penghapus untuk mengembalikannya menjadi sang kertas putih, bahkan sebuah kertas tak bisa kembali utuh setelah dirobek.

Dia Byun Baekhyun, menyaksikan bagaimana sang kertas putih berubah hitam karena beberapa pena yang menyakitinya. Selama 5 tahun dan terus berlanjut ditahun ke-6, tak ada yang peduli akan hadirnya sang kertas putih, menolak untuk mengetahui karena tak ingin mencampuri. Begitu juga dia, Byun Baekhyun, merasa terganggu atas perbuatan mereka, namun mencoba tak peduli karena banyak hal yang lebih penting untuk ditangani.

Di pojok sebelah kiri bagian belakang, seseorang tertunduk menahan isakan. Beberapa orang mengerumuninya untuk sebuah kebiasaan, menyakiti, melukai, menggores sebuah luka.

"Gendut!"

"Bodoh!"

"Rakus!"

"Yang bisa kau lakukan hanya makan, dasar raksasa jelek!"

Park Chanyeol, seorang bocah dengan tubuh 'sangat' berisi, memakai kaca mata, dan kulit berwarna sawo matang, menjadi target pembulian dari awal semester di tahun pertama hingga saat ini. Sang kertas putih yang diakui keberadaannya hanya untuk disakiti.

Lain hal di pojok kanan bagian depan, seseorang yang memfokuskan diri pada sebuah buku, namun merasa terganggu karena kebisingan di belakang. Kebiasaan selama lima tahun, namun mengapa masih terasa mengganggunya, dan itu menjengkelkan karena ia tak tau mengapa.

SREK BRAK

Ia menggeser meja dengan kasar, mulai berdiri dan menutup buku, lebih tepatnya membanting sang buku, tapi tetap membawanya dan mulai melangkah.

"Hei Baek! Kau pergi kemana?"

"Toilet." Dengan singkat Baekhyun menjawab pertanyaan dari temannya, ia hanya terlalu lelah karena tak bisa fokus untuk belajar, yang akhirnya menyerah dan mencari tempat persembunyian.

Seharusnya Baekhyun memilih perpustakaan untuk belajar, tapi entah mengapa ia lebih nyaman berada di toilet untuk menghatamkan buku-bukunya. Ia masuk dan memilih bilik paling ujung sebagai tempat ternyamannya, dan memulai aksinya untuk menjadi lebih pintar dari sebelumnya.

Belum 10 menit ia di dalam, gebrakan sebuah pintu telah mengganggu konsentrasinya. Baru ia ingin protes dan membuka pintu, namun niatnya terhenti saat mendengar isakan keras di luar sana. Karena tak ingin ketahuan, dengan perlahan Baekhyun mencoba membuka pintu bilik kamar mandi yang ditempatinya, untuk sekedar mengintip siapa seseorang yang menangis sekeras itu.

Oh ternyata bocah itu, bocah yang menjadi alasan mengapa ia tak pernah bisa berkonsentrasi di dalam kelas. Bocah yang selalu menjadi korban pembulian teman sekelasnya, saat ini meringkuk menempatkan kepala pada lututnya, tenggelam dalam isakan yang terdengar begitu menyakitkan.

Baekhyun tak begeming, hanya memandang sosok itu dari celah pintu yang kecil. Tak ada yang bisa Baekhyun lakukan, sebenarnya dia ingin pergi, namun itu tak mungkin karena bocah itu akan menyadari keberadaannya dan mereka harus terjebak dalam kecanggungan. Akhirnya Baekhyun hanya menunggu, menunggu bocah itu selesai dan keluar, maka baekhyun akan kembali ke kelasnya.

.

.

Tak terasa tahun ajaran baru telah dimulai, ini tahun pertamanya di JHS, Baekhyun begitu gembira untuk menempati meja baru dan bertemu teman-teman baru. Sedikit ingatan tentang seseorang yang tak ingin baekhyun temui lagi, seseorang yang tak bisa ia salahkan karena selalu mengganggu konsentrasi belajarnya, karena ia tau, bocah itu hanyalah korban.

Setidaknya Baekhyun berfikir tidak akan bertemu lagi dengan bocah itu di JHS, karena ia hanya ingin fokus pada _study_ nya dengan tidak adanya gangguan.

Upacara penyambutan siswa baru telah usai, semua siswa kembali ke kelas masing-masing. Begitu juga dengan Baekhyun, ia harus segera sampai di kelas agar bisa menempati meja bagian depan ujung kanan favoritnya. Kelas 1-2 terpampang di depan pintu ruangan di hadapannya, dengan senyuman Baekhyun mulai membuka pintu itu perlahan.

Setelah pintu terbuka sempurna, Baekhyun mulai melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruangan. Satu langkah, dua langkah, dan ia terhenti di langkah ketiga, menatap intens pada sosok di ujung sana yang sama sedang menatapnya. Bocah itu, bocah yang membuat hari-harinya di sekolah dasar terasa seperti di pasar, kembali akan membuat Baekhyun tak nyaman.

Baekhyun susah payah berusaha siang malam agar ia bisa masuk di JHS ini, karena ia fikir di sini tidak mungkin ada seseorang seperti bocah itu. Tapi, bagaimana bisa bocah itu berada di JHS ini, Baekhyun yakin kemampuan bocah itu tak mungkin bisa meloloskannya berada di sini. Baekhyun tau, mulai saat itu hidupnya tak akan pernah tenang.

.

Beberapa minggu telah terlewati, dan seperti dugaannya Baekhyun kembali tak bisa berkonsentrasi. Entah bocah itu terkena kutukan atau semacamnya, karena dimanapun ia berada ia selalu menjadi korban pembulian. Teman sekelas baekhyun tentu saja orang-orang baru yang ia kenal kecuali bocah itu, tapi entah kenapa suasana yang ia rasakan tak ada bedanya saat ia masih di sekolah dasar, menjengkelkan.

Baekhyun baru saja selesai makan di kantin, namun ia tak langsung menuju kelas karena ada suatu urusan yang harus ia selesaikan di toilet. Tak ada yang namanya kebetulan, tapi sebut saja ini sebagai kebetulan karena jalan menuju toilet harus melewati ruang musik yang pada saat itu terdengar alunan piano di dalam ruangannya. Pintu ruangan terbuka sedikit, sehingga alunan piano dapat terdengar ke luar ruangan.

Baekhyun berhenti berjalan karena tertarik dengan alunan piano yang begitu merdu didengar, perhatiannya tertarik pada celah pintu ruang musik di hadapannya. Karena penasaran siapa yang bisa memainkan sebuah alunan piano seperti seorang profesional, Baekhyun dengan hati-hati mengintip di balik pintu.

Mulut menganga, bola mata membesar seperti akan locat dari tempatnya, itulah ekspresi Baekhyun saat mengetahui siapa pelaku yang membuat alunan melodi indah itu. Park Chanyeol, bocah yang tanpa sengaja selalu mengacaukan kehidupan Baekhyun, duduk tegap dengan tangan lentik yang menjamah tuns piano dengan lihainya.

Baekhyun hanya bisa diam, lebih tepatnya terjebak dalam pesona seorang bocah yang memainkan tuns-tuns piano di hadapannya. Matanya berbinar menatap kagum sosok bocah itu, hingga akhirnya tuns piano terakhir berdenting, Baekhyun berniat untuk memberikan tepuk tangan meriah atas penampilan bocah itu. Tapi baru saja Baekhyun membuka sedikit lebih lebar pintu di hadapannya, terhenti seketika ketika alunan melodi piano berubah menjadi sebuah isakan perih yang menggema.

Baekhyun kembali mematung, entah alunan melodi ataupun isakan itu memang terdengar memilukan. Hanya saja, Baekhyun tak tahu sebelumnya jika semua itu bukanlah hasil dari penjiwaan yang begitu dalam, melainkan hasil dari rasa sakit yang telah terpendam.

.

Setelah hari itu, diam-diam Baekhyun menjadi penonton rahasia seorang Park Chanyeol, ternyata Chanyeol selalu memainkan piano di ruang musik pada jam istirahat. Diawali dengan alunan lembut denting piano, dan diakhiri dengan isakan tangis yang menyayat hati. Awalnya Baekhyun tak terlalu ambil pusing dengan akhir pertunjukan dengan sebuah tangisan, namun Baekhyun tetaplah manusia yang memiliki perasaan, tak ingin membiarkan dan mencoba memecahkan.

Kurang lebih 3 bulan terlewati, dan Baekhyun cukup muak atas tingkah teman sekelasnya yang selalu menjadikan Chanyeol target pembulian. Dan hari ini, saat cuaca pagi cukup cerah untuk dinikmati, semuanya rusak saat pemandangan yang ia lihat pertama kali begitu memasuki kelas ialah gerombolan bocah yang selalu mengganggu Chanyeol.

Tanpa sengaja, Baekhyun melihat ada segerombolan siswa di luar jendela, inilah kesempatan Baekhyun untuk mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

"Hei hei, lihat! Sepertinya ada hal menarik di luar."

Jackpot, Baekhyun berhasil membuat mereka, bahkan seluruh teman sekelasnya pergi berbondong-bondong keluar kelas untuk melihat hal menarik yang dikatakan sebelumnya. Entah dorongan dari mana, Baekhyun tidak menyimpan tas pada meja favoritnya, melainkan terus berjalan menghampiri Chanyeol.

Apakah Baekhyun memiliki kesadarannya tidak ada yang tau, dengan entengnya Baekhyun mendaratkan pantatnya pada kursi di sebelah Chanyeol. Tentu saja Chanyeol tersentak, baru saja ia ingin menumpahkan segala emosinya dengan tangisan, namun ternyata masih ada sosok lain dalam ruangan tersebut.

Mereka saling menatap, namun dengan ekspresi yang berbeda. Baekhyun, dengan senyuman manisnya ia menatap Chanyeol lembut, sedangkan Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan penuh tanya. Karena merasa cangung dengan situasi, Baekhyun mencoba memulai sebuah percakapan.

"Ekhem, eumm... kau baik?"

Dahi mengkerut, itulah respon yang Chanyeol berikan atas pertanyaan Baekhyun. Bukannya menjawab, Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap Baekhyun intens. Karena merasa risih, Baekhyun kembali bertanya.

"Hei, apa kau baik-baik saja? Aku tau, kau pasti ingin menangis, kalau begitu menangislah, anggap saja aku tak ada, atau kau bisa mengangis di bahuku?" Baekkyun tersenyum dengan tangan yang menepuk bahunya, menunjukan bahwa ia bersedia menjadi sandaran.

Chanyeol tertunduk, tak berani menatap Baekhyun lebih lama, sebenarnya ia malu. Wajar saja jika saat di sekolah dasar ia sering menangis, karena mereka masihlah seorang anak, tapi kali ini ia telah menginjak JHS, setidaknya ia mulai menjadi seorang remaja, namun tak ada yang berubah baginya, ia masih sering menangis menahan kesedihan.

"Seorang pria tak boleh menangis." Dengan begitu sendu Chanyeol mengucapkannya, masih menunduk tak berani menatap, mencoba menjelaskan bahwa ia seorang pria yang tak munkin akan menangis.

"Siapa yang mengatakan itu? Seorang pria juga manusia, mereka memiliki perasaan dan air mata, tak ada salahnya jika seorang pria menangis. Setidaknya, dengan menangis akan membuat sedikit lebih lega perasaan, menurutku begitu."

Dan tanpa diduga, sebuah kepala telah bersandar nyaman pada sebuah bahu yang menghangatkannya. Dengan dada yang naik turun mencoba menahan isakan, Chanyeol menumpahkan segala emosinya dalam dekapan Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum dan mulai membelai punggung Chanyeol dengan sayang, mencoba menenangkan dengan terus bergumam 'tak apa, semua akan baik-baik saja.'

.

Bel telah berbunyi, menandakan kegiatan hari ini telah usai. Semua siswa berlomba-lomba keluar kelas setelah memberikan salam pada sang guru. Kecuali dua orang di belakang, masih merapikan barang-barangnya kedalam tas. Yah, Baekhyun dengan polosnya menempati meja di samping Chanyeol, mungkin ia tak akan pernah pindah lagi. Setelah Baekhyun selalu berada di samping Chanyeol hari itu, tidak ada satu pun siswa yang mengganggu Chanyeol. Mungkin karena Baekhyun seorang ketua kelas, ataupun Baekhyun siswa terpintar di kelasnya, apapun itu Chanyeol bersyukur mengenal Baekhyun.

"Hei Chan, kau tau? Aku selalu melihatmu bermain piano di ruang musik."

Chanyeol tersentak dan langsung menoleh ke arah Baekhyun yang sedang menatapnya, dan kembali menunduk karena merasa canggung atas tatapan Baekhyun. Mulutnya membuka kemudian mengatup kembali, seperti ingin menyampaikan sesuatu namun tertahan oleh hal lain.

"Aku suka, kau terlihat seperti profesional. Tapi, aku tak pernah menyukai akhirnya, seperti pelangi yang datang sebelum hujan, bukankah itu menyebalkan? Karena yang ku tau, pelangi akan datang setelah hujan, benar?" Tak ada jawaban, dan Baekhyun semakin kesal karena dia seperti berbicara dengan tembok.

"Ayo berteman? Ahh tidak, sahabat?" Baekhyun mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya di hadapan Chanyeol, sedangkan Chanyeol masih terlihat bingung menatap wajah Baekhyun bergantian dengan tangan Baekhyun berulang kali, mencoba mencerna situasi yang terjadi.

"Kau mau atau tidak!?" karena jengkel, Baekhyun sedikit menaikan volume suaranya guna menyadarkan Chanyeol agar segera merespon. Chanyeol tersentak dan langsung melingkarkan jari kelingkingnya pada kelingking Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun hanya menatapnya dengan sedikit tawa dibibirnya.

"Baiklah, karena sekarang kita berteman, kau harus mengajariku bermain piano, setuju?"

"Huh?"

"Kita akan bermain piano bersama, bagaimana? Sekarang kau tak perlu menangis lagi di akhir nanti, aku akan memberikan tepuk tangan yang lebih indah dari permainan pianomu haha."

"Ba-baiklah."

"Bagus, sekarang ayo kita pulang."

Dan akhirnya sebuah benang takdir telah terikat, takdir yang tak pernah mereka ketahui bagaimana akhirnya. Karena semesta mulai bertindak, dan mereka hanya mampu bergerak seperti sebuah boneka.

.

Baekhyun adalah anak yang mandiri, orang tuanya bercerai dan ia tinggal bersama ayahnya, sedangkan ibu dan saudari perempuannya berada di jepang. Sejak kecil Baekhyun tak pernah merengek kepada ayahnya, ia akan melakukan semuanya sendiri, jika ia tak bisa maka ia akan terus berusaha hingga ia menjadi handal. Baekhyun hanya melakukan semua hal yang bisa membuat ayahnya bangga memiliki putra sepertinya, tanpa peduli luka yang lambat laun bersarang di hatinya.

Sejak sekolah dasar, Baekhyun tak pernah meminta ayahnya untuk mengantar ataupun menjemput dirinya. Karena lokasi sekolahnya yang tak terlalu jauh, juga alasan tak ingin merepotkan ayahnya, Baekhyun selalu pergi dan pulang sekolah sendiri dengan berjalan kaki.

Sedangkan Chanyeol, kedua orang tuanya terlalu sibuk untuk memperhatikannya. Meskipun mereka mengutus seorang supir yang bertugas mengantar Chanyeol kemanapun, namun Chanyeol menolaknya dan lebih memilih melakukannya sendiri.

Dan tanpa diduga, rumah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memiliki arah yang sama. Tak ada yang namanya kebetulan, tapi mari kita anggap ini sebagai kebetulan yang kesekian kali. Rumah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya berjarak empat rumah, dapat dikatakan mereka tinggal di lingkungan yang sama. Tapi entah mengapa hal itu baru terungkap ketika mereka berada di JHS, mungkin karena mereka sama-sama anak rumah yang menghabiskan banyak waktunya di dalam rumah dan sekolah.

Mulai hari itu, mereka selalu melakukan banyak hal bersama, belajar, makan, bermain, berjalan, tak satu hal pun mereka lewatkan. Kini, penampilan Chanyeol di ruang musik dengan pianonya selalu diakhiri dengan sebuah senyuman, bahkan terkadang tawa bahagia menghiasi ruangan.

Tak ada lagi pena yang mengganggunya, karena ia memiliki penghapus di sampingnya, meskipun penghapus tak dapat memulihkan sebuah robekan, tapi setidaknya sang kertas kembali putih seperti semula. Tanpa mereka sadari, terlalu banyak goresan yang harus dihilangkan, bahkan sebuah penghapus takan bertahan lama jika terus digunakan, dan akhirnya menghilang karena terpakai.

.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol itu anak yang pandai, tapi ia tak menunjukkannya karena tak ingin menjadi pusat perhatian. Tapi kali ini, atas motivasi dari sahabatnya Byun Baekhyun, Chanyeol menunjukkan jati dirinya. Dia menjadi siswa dengan nilai tertinggi di kelas dalam ujian akhir semester pertama mereka.

Seharusnya, sebagai sahabat yang baik, Baekhyun merasa bangga atas apa yang dapat Chanyeol capai. Tapi entah mengapa, ketika mereka pergi bersama ke sekolah seperti biasa, Baekhyun tak nampak seperti dirinya. Anak itu terlalu diam untuk seorang Byun Baekhyun, bahkan saat Chanyeol bertanyapun tak dihiraukan sama sekali.

Baekhyun berjalan terlalu cepat, anggap saja dia berlari. Karena bagi Chanyeol, sangat sulit berjalan cepat ataupun berlari dengan tubuhnya yang tak proporsional itu. Akhirnya Chanyeol memaksakan diri berlari mendahului Baekhyun, dan setelah ia berhasil, ia menghadang jalan Baekhyun dengan merentangkan kedua tangannya untuk sekedar bertanya dengan nafas yang tak beraturan karena lelah berlari.

"Baek, kau kenapa? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan? Maaf."

Baekhyun tak menjawab, hanya menatap Chanyeol tajam karena ia fikir Chanyeol hanya membuang-buang waktunya. Baekhyunpun kembali berjalan melewati Chanyeol seolah tak ada apapun di hadapannya. Beberapa langkah Baekhyun lewati, dan terhenti ketika ia mendengar sebuah teriakan yang menyulut emosinya.

"HEI! BYUN BAEKHYUN! AKU BERUSAHA MEMAHAMIMU TAPI KAU TAK PERNAH MEMBERIKU JALAN. APA YANG HARUS KULAKUKAN AGAR KAU BERBICARA PADAKU? SETIDAKNYA HARGAI USAHAKU!"

Tanpa diduga Baekhyun berbalik menghadap Chanyeol, namun apa yang dilihat Chanyeol benar-benar suatu hal yang tak pernah ingin ia lihat lagi. Ia melihat Baekhyun disana, beberapa meter darinya dengan wajah sendu berurai air mata. Sebenarnya apa yang Chanyeol lakukan sehingga Baekhyun menangis? Chanyeol hanya ingin memeluk Baekhyunnya saat ini.

"HEI _GIANT_ BODOH! KAU BENAR-BENAR RAKUS! KAU INGIN DIHARGAI ATAS USAHAMU, LALU BAGAIMANA DENGANKU?"

Baekhyun mulai melemah, isakannya terlalu keras dibandingkan suaranya. Sehingga kalimat selanjutnya yang terlontar beradu dengan sebuah isakan yang memilukan.

"Bagaimana denganku yang selalu berusaha siang malam tanpa henti? Aku selalu berusaha menjadi yang terbaik, tapi mengapa kau begitu mudah mendapatkannya tanpa sebuah usaha? Itu tidak adil! Kau dapat nilai sempurna tanpa belajar, sedangkan aku? Aku belajar terus menerus dan yang aku hasilkan tak setara denganmu, apa itu adil? Kau _giant_ bodoh! Seharusnya kau tak pernah menjadi pintar!"

Sekarang Chanyeol tau mengapa, namun tak ada hal yang dapat ia lakukan selain menggumamkan kata maaf. Ia tak ingin mendengar apapun lagi, maka dari itu ia hanya berjalan ke arah Baekhyun dan langsung memeluknya sekedar menenangkan. Awalnya Baekhyun meronta, namun beberapa saat menjadi sebuah pukulan yang lemah, dan tak lama kemudian tangannya melingkar meskipun tak bertemu ujung karena tubuh Chanyeol yang terlalu besar dan lengan Baekhyun yang terlalu pendek.

Chanyeol mengelus punggung dan kepala Baekhyun penuh perhatian, dan membisikan beribu kali kata maaf. Chanyeol tak pernah tau bahwa sesakit ini melihat sahabatnya menangis, maka dari itu ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak pernah membuat Baekhyun menangis lagi apapun alasannya.

"Aku berjanji tak akan menyakitimu. Dan jika itu terjadi, kau boleh memukulku dimanapun."

Baekhyun langsung melepas pelukan Chanyeol, dan mulai menyerang Chanyeol dengan berbagai pukulan. Chanyeol tak berani membalas, ia hanya mencoba menghadang pukulan Baekhyun dengan tangan sebagai tamengnya. Sesekali berteriak 'hentikan' karena pukulan dari tangan mungil Baekhyunpun berdampak cukup besar pada tubuhnya.

" _Giant_ bodoh! Terima ini hahaha." Baekhyunpun berlari menjauhi Chanyeol saat ia rasa cukup untuk memukul _Giant_ nya. Tak lupa mengolok-olok Chanyeol dengan menjulurkan lidahnya, karena ia tau Chanyeol tak akan berhasil menyamai langkahnya.

Sebuah janji polos yang terlontar karena rasa sakit, tak mengerti makna dibalik sebuah ucapan, tak pernah tau apa yang terjadi di depan. Bocah polos yang hanya tak ingin melihat sahabatnya tersakiti, atau lebih tepatnya ia tak ingin merasa terluka karena luka lain.

.

Satu tahun terlewati, begitu banyak kenangan yang mereka lalui hingga di titik ini. Kini mereka telah memulai tahun ke-2, namun masih mereka lakukan kebiasaan berlari mencapai sekolah, dan tentunya Baekhyun menjadi orang yang lebih unggul untuk sampai dibanding Chanyeol.

Sebelum memulai sebuah perlombaan seperti biasanya, mereka akan selalu adu suit untuk menentukan siapa yang akan membawa tas keduanya. Dan entah kenapa, Chanyeol menjadi satu-satunya yang selalu membawa tas keduanya. Meski terkadang Chanyeol menjadi pemenang, Baekhyun selalu memiliki alasan untuk mengelak.

Selama itu, Baekhyun selalu berada di depan Chanyeol, dalam hal apapun Chanyeol akan selalu mengalah pada Baekhyun. Meskipun terkadang ia memang kalah, seperti perlombaan berlari sampai ke sekolah, karena ia tau tak mungkin jadi pemenang dengan tubuhnya yang seperti sekarang. Tapi untuk hal lain seperti dalam bidang akademik, Chanyeol akan dengan sengaja berada di belakang Baekhyun. Ya, tepat berada di belakang Baekhyun, karena ia tak ingin membuat Baekhyun menangis lagi ingat.

Di tahun selanjutnya cukup banyak perubahan, dan perubahan itu disadari oleh Baekhyun. Saat sekolah dasar atau awal masuk JHS, Baekhyun memilik tubuh yang cukup tinggi untuk anak seusianya. Ia juga tau bagaimana tubuh Chanyeol, saat itu Chanyeol tak jauh lebih tinggi darinya. Dengan badan yang besar dan tubuh yang tak terlalu tinggi, Baekhyun dapat mengenali Chanyeol dengan baik. Namun akhir-akhir ini beberapa hal telah berubah, sangat berubah.

Seperti biasanya mereka akan berlomba untuk sampai di sekolah, namun kali ini Baekhyun tidak memimpin. Mereka seimbang, Chanyeol dapat dengan mudah meyeimbangi langkah Baekhyun yang sebelumnya sangat sulit untuk dicapai. Mereka tertawa riang atas kemajuan yang Chanyeol alami, dengan terus berlari mereka menebarkan tawa sepanjang perjalanan.

Namun raut wajah Baekhyun berubah saat ia melihat ke samping arah Chanyeol. Biasanya yang ia lihat adalah puncak kepala Chanyeol, namun kali ini ia melihat dengan jelas manik mata bersinar dari seorang Park Chanyeol, dan itu membuatnya berhenti seketika.

Karena Chanyeolpun saat itu sedang menatap Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba berhenti berlari, Chanyeolpun menghentikan langkahnya dan menghampiri Baekhyun, bertanya apa yang terjadi padanya. Namun bukannya menjawab, Baekhyun menatap selidik Chanyeol dari ujung kaki hingga kepala. Dan ia bertanya-tanya sejak kapan Chanyeol setara dengan tingginya, bahkan cukup terlihat jika tubuh Chanyeol mulai mengecil. Maksudnya lebih kecil dari sebelumnya, namun masih nampak cukup besar. Kira-kira tinggi berisi, begitulah katanya.

Chanyeol mencoba menyadarkan Baekhyun, bertanya sebenarnya apa yang terjadi. Namun Baekhyun hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya dan berteriak 'lihat saja nanti, aku akan tumbuh tinggi seperti tiang, _giant_ gendut!' dan berlari untuk melanjutkan perlombaan, dan kali ini perlombaan dimenangkan oleh Baekhyun kembali karena dengan curang mencuri start setelah membuat orang lain bingung dengan sikapnya, begitulah seorang Byun Baekhyun.

.

Dan tahun berikutnya terlewati begitu saja, dengan usaha bersama mereka dapat memasuki SHS yang sama. Tak terlalu jauh dari tempat tinggal mereka, agar kebiasaan yang mereka lakukan dapat terus mereka lakukan hingga nanti. Sebenarnya Chanyeol telah mendapat ratusan kali penawaran dari sang ayah untuk memakai sepeda motor ke sekolah, namun Chanyeol selalu menolak karena ia fikir lebih menyenangkan berlari bersama Baekhyun.

Beberapa bulan telah mereka lalui di SHS, kali ini perubahan besar sungguh terjadi. Tak pernah ada kata kalah lagi bagi seorang Park Chanyeol saat berlomba melawan Byun Baekhyun. Bahkan terkadang Baekhyun heran mengapa seseorang dapat berubah begitu cepat dengan mudahnya.

Seperti saat ini, mereka melakukan kegiatan yang biasa mereka lakukan. Bedanya, Chanyeol memimpin jauh di depan tanpa kenal lelah seperti sebelumnya saat mereka ditingkat JHS. Sedangkan Baekhyun berlari susah payah mengejar ketinggalannya, tapi rasa lelah terlalu cepat menghampirinya, ia tak bisa menyusul Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol-ah tunggu!" Baekhyun berteriak berusaha agar menghentikan laju Chanyeol, namun Chanyeol berpura-pura tak mendengarnya dan terus berlari.

"Yeollie~" kali ini Baekhyun merengek, karena ia benar-benar lelah terus berlari. Ia tak mengerti mengapa tubuhnya dapat berubah seperti ini, dulu ia tetap bugar walau berlari sejauh apapun. Namun kali ini mengapa ia terlalu cepat merasa lelah, Baekhyun benci itu.

Bahkan tetap tak ada sautan dari sang pelaku yang diserukan namanya, Chanyeol terlalu asik menjadi sang pemenang yang akan mengalahkan Baekhyun. Wajar saja, karena selama ini Baekhyun selalu berada di depannya, tak salah kan jika kini Chanyeol ingin memimpin.

Baekhyun benar-benar kesal, semua sahutannya tak dihiraukan oleh Chanyeol. Mengapa ia selalu merasa mengobrol bersama tembok saat berhadapan dengan Chanyeol, ia tak mengerti. Akhirnya Baekhyun berhenti berlari dan menyiapkan suara lantangnya untuk berteriak pada Chanyeol.

"HEI _GIANT_!"

Skak, Chanyeol berhenti berlari dan berbalik menghadap Baekhyun. Kedua tangannya disimpan di pinggang, dan ia tersenyum lebar, terlihat bodoh namun mengapa begitu tampan. Sedangkan Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan melipat lengan di depan dadanya. Chanyeol sedikit tetawa dan bertanya.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku lelah bodoh, dasar _giant_ tak berprikeBaekhyunan!"

Chanyeol semakin melebarkan senyumnya, inginnya tertawa lepas namun ia tahan entah mengapa. Ia mulai berjalan perlahan ke arah Baekhyun, mengganti posisi tas yang di gendongnya ke depan, mencoba berbicara agar menghentikan tawanya.

"Berhentilah memanggilku _giant_ , Baek. Kau lihat? Tubuhku sangat proporsional sekarang, dan aku tidak bodoh!"

"Aish! Dasar giant bodoh! Tiang! Idiot-yak!"

Kalimatnya terhenti saat tiba-tiba Chanyeol menggendongnya di punggungnya. Karena Baekhyunpun memilik rasa takut untuk jatuh, maka tanpa sugesti apapun lengan baekhyun mengalung sempurna pada leher, bahu, dan dada Chanyeol, bahkan wajah mereka hanya berjarak setengah senti dan itu terasa canggung bagi Baekhyun.

Setelah mencerna situasi, Baekhyun mulai tak karuan berada di gendongan Chanyeol. Ia meronta untuk diturunkan namun Chanyeol mengelak dan mencari posisi sempurna yang nyaman untuk menggendong Baekhyun di punggungnya.

"Turunkan aku! Kau benar-benar _giant_ bodoh! Sampai kapanpun kau itu akan selalu menjadi seorang _giant!_ Dulu kau sangat sangat gendut, sekarang kau tinggi seperti tiang, tidak ada manusia seperti itu kau tau? Jadi kau itu GI-ANT-BO-DOH!"

"Terserah kau Byun. Kau yang mengatakan lelah bukan? aku hanya membantu agar kita lebih cepat sampai di sekolah. Apa aku salah?"

"Ishh!"

"Baiklah, kau harus berpegang erat Baek. Kita akan meluncur melebihi kecepatan cahaya hahaha yuhuu~"

"Yak! Chanyeol! Hahaha."

Chanyeol pun berlari dengan Baekhyun di gendongannya, dan pegangan Baekhyun semakin erat pada Chanyeol. Dari sini, Baekhyun dapat menikmati dengan jelas wajah Chanyeol yang tertawa karenanya dan untuknya. Tolong, jika ini hanya mimpi jangan pernah bangunkan Baekhyun, karena ia merasa sangat bahagia mengenal Chanyeol dihidupnya.

.

Gerbang sekolah terbuka lebar, namun 'gerbang' lain menghalangi. Begitu banyak siswi di sana yang berkerumun menghalangi jalan. Suasana cukup ramai namun masih terlihat kondusif, semuanya berbisik seakan mendengarkan berita ekslusif. Saat dua anak adam tiba di tengahnya lautan manusia, keadaan menjadi begitu kacau dengan suara lantang yang memecah gendang telinga.

"KYAAAA!"

"ITU CHANYEOL!"

"CHANYEOL-AH! KYAAA!"

"Oops." Kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Chanyeol ketika menyadari bahwa mereka telah salah memilih jalur.

Terlambat untuk mengelak, namun sulit untuk dihadapi. Perubahan Chanyeol benar-benar membawa dampak yang besar pada lingkungan mereka. Hey, Chanyeol hanya dapat perubahan dari tubuhnya, ia tetaplah Chanyeol si lugu. Terbukti oleh kaca mata yang masih ia kenakan hingga saat ini, ditambah kali ini ia menjadi rajin untuk belajar agar bisa menemani Baekhyun. Lebih tepatnya, Chanyeol lebih pantas dikatakan sebagai si lugu kutu buku.

Namun, proporsi tubuh Chanyeol begitu banyak diminati kalangan gadis di sekolahnya. Belum lagi wajah Chanyeol yang dapat dikatakan begitu tampan, wajar saja jika kini ia mendapatkan banyak fans wanita. Tapi hal itu tak membuatnya nyaman, mereka harus selalu masuk lewat belakang sekolah untuk menghindari kerumun gadis menyebalkan.

Namun kali ini, anggaplah Chanyeol hilaf dan membuat sebuah kesalahan. Dengan Baekhyun di gendongannya ia terlanjur dikerumuni para gadis dari sekolahnya. Mereka terlalu berdesakan sehingga membuat Chanyeol begitu mudah melepas genggaman.

Baekhyun terjatuh dari gendongannya, sedangkan ia masih harus menghadapi mereka yang mengerumuninya. Pantat Baekhyun menyentuh tanah dengan mulus, namun puluhan kakipun lebih mulus untuk melukai Baekhyun. Tak ada niat untuk melukainya, hanya saja mereka terlalu fokus pada Chanyeol sehingga tanpa sadar menginjak tubuh seseorang yang telah terbaring lemah.

Chanyeol frustasi saat sadar Baekhyun tak lagi di gendongannya, matanya mengarah ke segala arah namun tak dapat menemukan sosok yang dicarinya. Atensinya tertarik pada suatu arah ketika tanpa sadar mendengar sebuah rintihan memanggil namanya. Anggap saja Chanyeol memilik pendengaran di luar batas karena dari ramainya suasana ia masih dapat mendengar suara yang jauh lebih rendah.

"BERHENTI!"

Teriakan Chanyeol benar-benar membuat semuanya mematung. Semua mata menatap heran padanya, namun tatapan Chanyeol hanya tertuju pada satu arah.

"Minggir!"

Chanyeolpun mulai melangkah dengan tangan yang ia kibas agar orang-orang di hadapannya menyingkir memberinya jalan. Namun seorang wanita masih terlalu bingung dengan keadaan sehingga tanpa sengaja menginjak seseorang yang terbaring di belakangnya tepat pada perutnya.

Chanyeol melihat hal itu tepat di depan mata. Matanya tajam mengarah pada sang wanita yang telah membuat Baekhyunnya terluka. Sedangkan sang wanita yang sadar akan kesalahannya hanya membolakan mata dengan membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar dan menutup dengan kedua tangannya.

Chanyeol merendahkan tubuhnya agar dapat melihat keadaan Baekhyun dengan jelas. Ingin sekali ia berteriak memaki siapapun yang telah membuat Baekhyunnya menjadi seperti ini. Namun Chanyeol sadar ia tak mungkin menyakiti wanita. Hal yang selanjutnya Chanyeol lakukan adalah membawa Baekhyun segera ke UKS, dengan terus membisikan namanya berharap Baekhyun dapat terus terjaga mendengar suaranya.

.

Tak ada yang dapat Chanyeol lakukan setelah berhasil membawa Baekhyun ke UKS, ia hanya membaringkan Baekhyun di ranjang dan membersihkan beberapa bagian kotor pada tubuh Baekhyun. Untungnya Baekhyun tak terluka parah, hanya mendapat beberapa goresan dan terlalu lelah setelah beberapa kegiatan.

Chanyeol tepat berada di samping Baekhyun dengan terus menggenggam tangannya. Tangan satunya mengelus surai Baekhyun yang cukup berkeringat. Baekhyun menoleh dengan mata sipitnya yang berusaha ia buka, melihat Chanyeol yang menatapnya sendu penuh penyesalan.

"Maaf." Bisik Chanyeol saat melihat Baekhyun yang sedang menatapnya, dan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum sebagai _feed back_ atas kalimat Chanyeol.

"Maaf membuatmu terluka, kau boleh memukulku sampai puas." Chanyeol terlalu lemah atas Baekhyun, selalu menyalahkan diri akan apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun. Ia menunduk lemah, memejamkan mata dan menggenggam erat lengan Baekhyun di genggamannya, menunggu sosok di hadapanya menghukum dirinya.

"Mereka yang tak sengaja menyakitiku Yeol, bukan kau." Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengelus tangan Chanyeol yang menggenggamnya. Menyalurkan sebuah sugesti bahwa Chanyeol bukanlah alasan mengapa ia seperti ini.

"Tapi mereka seperti itu karena aku Baek." Chanyeol menegaskan dalam padangan tajam tertuju pada Baekhyun bahwa ialah akar penyebabnya. Namun sekali lagi Baekhyun menyangkal dengan mengelus pipi sang _giant_ kesayangannya.

"Tidak, kau _giant_ bodoh tak mungkin menyakitiku."

"Aku berjanji akan melindungimu, Baek."

"Huh?"

"Jika aku ingkar, kau boleh meninggalkanku. Tidak, tidak, bunuh saja aku, hmm?"

"Bodoh, hahaha."

"Aku serius, Baek."

"Hmm, dan pastikan kau takan melupakan janjimu Yeol."

"Pasti."

Terukir kembali sebuah janji, dengan konsekuensi semakin tinggi. Seperti sebuah magnet yang saling menarik, mengabaikan kemungkinan mendorongnya pergi. Ketika semesta memulai aksi, berharaplah akhir takdir takan menyakiti.

BIP BIP~

Deringan suara mengalihkan atensi keduanya, sebuah alat komunikasi yang terselip dalam saku celana ialah pelakunya. Baekhyun merubah posisi tubuhnya agar dapat bersandar di kepala ranjang untuk mengangkat sebuah panggilan. Betapa terkejutnya Baekhyun saat melihat nama seseorang yang dikenalnya berada di layar ponselnya.

Byun Baekhee, sebuah nama yang selalu Baekhyun rindukan kehadirannya. Tanpa diduga menghubunginya meski keadaan tak mendukungnya. Tanpa fikir panjang Baekhyun langsung mengangkat panggilan di ponselnya, bersorak riang saat mendengar suara seseorang di sebrang sana.

Lima, sepuluh, lima belas menit waktu belum cukup untuk mengakhiri panggila itu. Awalnya Chanyeol hanya merasa heran mengapa Baekhyun menjadi semakin riang. Namun tak sekali Chanyeol mendengar sebuah nama yang Baekhyun lontarkan di tengah percakapannya pada ponselnya. Chanyeol tau jika itu adalah sebuah nama untuk seorang wanita.

Senyuman, tawa, terkadang makian keluar dari mulut Baekhyun dengan entengnya. Seakan wanita di sebrang sana adalah poros semua alasan Baekhyun dilahirkan. Chanyeol tak mengerti ada apa dengan dirinya, hanya saja, melihat Baekhyun tertawa dan bukan ia penyebabnya begitu menyebalkan.

Chanyeol hanya menatap Baekhyun intens tanpa berpaling kemanapun saat Baekhyun masih sibuk dengan ponselnya. Terlalu banyak kesimpulan yang ada di kepalanya saat tak ada yang dapat ia lakukan pada Baekhyun yang sama sekali tak memperhatikannya.

Chanyeol jengkel, entah mengapa hatinya memanas, ingin rasanya ia merebut ponsel itu dan membantingnya. Namun niatnya terhenti saat pria di hadapannya selesai dengan kegiatannya dengan ponselnya.

"Chanyeol-ah."

"Ah, kenapa? Kenapa?"

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun berteriak kegirangan dan memanggil nama sahabatnya dengan lantang, wajar saja jika Chanyeol langsung salah tingkah dan membalas seadanya. Yang diberi pertanyaan tak menjawab, hanya tersenyum riang dengan ponsel di pelukannya. Seakan boneka hangat yang nyaman untuk di peluk, Baekhyun menggoyangkan badannya menikmati kegembiraan pada ponsel di pelukannya.

Chanyeol yang sedari tadi menatap Baekhyun hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mencoba memaklumi tingkah sahabatnya itu. Meskipun ia sangat penasaran sebenarnya mengapa Baekhyun tiba-tiba menjadi seperti itu.

"Baek? Apa kepalamu terluka? Kemari, aku akan melihatnya."

"Ishh, kau mengganggu saja. Lihat ini."

Baekhyun memperlihatkan layar ponselnya yang tertera sebuah tulisan 'Baekhee' di sana. Chanyeol mengernyit heran, siapa itu Baekhee? Apa dia kekasih Baekhyun? Tidak tidak, Baekhyun terlalu sibuk belajar untuk mencari seorang wanita, lalu siapa dia? Isi hati seorang Park Chanyeol terlalu jelas ia ucapkan sehingga menggelak tawa sosok dihadapannya.

Baekhyunpun menarik kembali ponselnya dan sejenak mengotak-atik, setelah menemukan yang di cari, Baekhyun kembali menunjukkan ponselnya pada Chanyeol. Sebuah foto, sebuah foto yang membuat Chanyeol semakin heran. Kapan Baekhyun pernah memakai wig dan baju seperti itu? Sepertinya banyak hal yang Chanyeol tak ketahui tentang Baekhyun.

"Kau?"

"Ishh, tidak tidak, ini bukan aku Yeol. Dia Baekhee, saudari kembarku."

"Saudari-apa?"

"Saudari kembarku Yeol, Byun Baekhee."

"Hah?"

Baekhyunpun mulai menceritakan segalanya, tentang dirinya, tentang saudarinya, tentang orang tuanya, tentang keluarganya. Banyak waktu yang Chanyeol habiskan bersama Baekhyun, namun bukan berarti Chanyeol mengetahui segalanya. Yang Chanyeol tau hanyalah Baekhyun tinggal bersama ayahnya, tak pernah tertarik dengan yang lain karena terlalu menarik seorang Baekhyun yang begitu ceria.

Baekhyun terlihat baik-baik saja saat menceritakan kisahnya, tapi Chanyeol tau Baekhyun terluka. Sehingga yang ia lakukan saat ini adalah memeluk Baekhyun sekedar menenangkan. Chanyeol tak pernah tau jika Baekhyun memiliki seorang ibu dan saudari, saudari kembar lebih tepatnya. Mereka benar-benar terlihat sebagai pinang dibelah dua, wajar saja karena dari gambar yang Chanyeol lihat, Baekhee seperti Baekhyun versi wanita. Meskipun logikanya seperti itulah adanya.

Orang tua Baekhyun bercerai saat Baekhyun menginjak kelas satu di sekolah dasar. Ibunya pergi membawa saudarinya dengan paksa, saat itu Baekhee meronta untuk tak dipisahkan dengan saudaranya, namun ibunya tak menggubrisnya. Sedangkan Baekhyun, hanya menatap kepergian ibu dan saudarinya tanpa setetespun air mata di wajahnya. Terkadang, seseorang yang begitu terlukalah yang terlihat baik-baik saja.

Baekhyun dan Baekhee sangat jarang bertukar informasi, semua hubungan yang terjalin bahkan dapat terhitung oleh jari. Satu tahun sekali untuk merayakan hari lahir, mereka jadikan waktu terbaik untuk berkomunikasi. Namun saat ini, entah mengapa tiba-tiba Baekhee menghubungi Baekhyun. Ia mengatakan bahwa akan ada kejutan untuk saudara kembarnya itu.

Chanyeol tentunya merasa bahagia saat melihat Baekhyun bahagia, meskipun ada hal lain yang entah mengapa membuatnya tak tenang. Selama Baekhyun tersenyum, meskipun bukan dia alasannya, Chanyeol akan tetap bersyukur untuk itu. Dia akan berada di sampingnya melindungi hal-hal yang mereka sayangi.

.

Hari menjadi minggu, minggu menjadi bulan, cukup lama waktu yang telah mereka jalani selama SHS. Ada beberapa hal berubah dalam kebiasaan yang mereka lakukan. Sebuah ponsel, sebuah ponsel menjadi hal yang diutamakan dimanapun Baekhyun berada. Saat belajar, bermain, makan, bahkan tak ada lagi perlombaan karena terlalu sibuk membalas sebuah pesan.

Awalnya Chanyeol berusaha memahami karena Baekhyun sangat merindukan saudarinya. Namun, jika tak ada lagi waktu yang diluangkan untuknya, maka jangan salahkan Chanyeol jika ia merajuk memaksa sebuah atensi.

Chanyeol hanya ingin mereka seperti pada beberapa saat lalu, meski ia harus menerima kini bukanlah ia satu-satunya alasan sebuah senyuman. Waktu Baekhyun terlalu banyak dihabiskan dengan ponselnya berkomunikasi dengan Baekhee. Maka tak jarang bagi Chanyeol mengirim spam pada Baekhyun walau ia berada di sebelahnya.

Di awal, Baekhyun tak mengerti mengapa Chanyeol melakukan itu. Ketika memaksa meminta sebuah penjelasan, Chanyeol hanya akan mengangkat kedua bahunya lalu pergi. Namun ternyata, Baekhyun bukanlah seorang pria yang peka terhadap situasi. Sehingga membuat Chanyeol menyerah atas sikapnya sebagai tindakan demokrasi.

Malam itu, Baekhyun dipaksa menginap oleh Chanyeol. Tak ada masalah untuk Baekhyun karena menjadi kebiasaan berada di dalam ruangan yang sama dengan Chanyeol. Namun sebuah tanduk transparan tiba-tiba tersemat di atas kepalanya saat dengan sengaja Chanyeol menyita ponsel yang sedang asik menemaninya.

Saat berada di atas ranjang, tiba-tiba Chanyeol melempar asal ponsel Baekhyun kelantai, tak peduli akibat yang akan ia timbulkan, namun segera bertindak agar sang empu tak beraksi. Di atas ranjang tanpa sebuah kalimat, lengan kekar Chanyeol melingkar sempurna pada tubuh mungil Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang awalnya menegang karena melihat ponselnya tergeletak di lantai, tiba-tiba melemah dalam pelukan sang _giant_.

Chanyeol terus bergerak mencari posisi ternyaman dalam sebuah dekapan, kepalanya ia tenggelamkan dalam sebuah dada untuk menghangatkan. Anggap saja Chanyeol sedang merajuk dan akhirnya bermanja memanfaatkan keadaan. Baekhyun menarik nafas sejenak, mulai melingkarkan lengannya pada kepala sang _giant_ di hadapannya. Menyimpan dagunya pada puncak kepala sebagai posisi ternyaman, lalu mengelus surai lembut sosok dihadapannya.

Hening tak berlangsung lama, karena selanjutnya yang terdengar adalah omelan sang giant atas sikap sahabatnya yang sangat menyebalkan. Chanyeol menumpahkan segala isi hatinya tentang Baekhee yang tiba-tiba seperti memberi jarak pada dirinya dan Baekhyun. Seperti seorang anak yang kehilangan permennya, lalu mengadu pada sang ibu agar mendapat gantinya.

Baekhyun mengerti sekarang, mengapa akhir-akhir ini Chanyeol menjadi aneh. Dan saat itu, semua kebiasan mulai terjalin kembali, tak ada ponsel yang akan mengganggu, tak ada diri yang akan menunggu. Semua masalah akan mereka hadapi, dengan memulai sebuah komunikasi. Apakah persahabatan mereka akan abadi? Atau hanya sebuah pijakan untuk di lewati?

.

.

Tbc!

RnR?

.

.

Sengaja publish di tanggal ini karena hari ini hari spesial hehe

Awalnya berniat membuat oneshoot, tapi terlalu panjang takut jatuhnya malah bosen. Tenang aja ini cuma twoshoot dan sudah selesai dalam dokumen :) rencana update ketika sang bias ultah hehe. (fyi bias saya itu Baekhyun)

Adakah yang menikmati fiksi dari imajinasi yang tak terdefinisi? Saya senyum-senyum sendiri saat membayangkan semua moment chanbaek yang saya buat, entah kenapa saya sangat menyukai fluffy chanbaek :))

Pengen tau dong menurut pendapat kalian chanbaek bakalan gimana akhirnya? Konfliknya mulai keliatan kan? Klimaksnya akhiran, mungkin jauh dari dugaan hehe

Maaf tidak akan memberi bocoran untuk last chapter :v biarkan kalian penasaran bagaimana semesta memainkan sebuah takdir :)

Saya tau masih banyak kekurangan, maka dari itu kritik dan saran sangat diperlukan.

See you in the last chapter ^^/

and... happy birthday to me hahaha :v

gomawo~

~salam. Aciw

.

p.s: tolong jangan menganggap Baekhee dan Baekhyun adalah orang yang sama, anggap mereka dua insan yang berbeda :v walau kenyataannya emang sama haha.


	2. Chapter 2

**GIANT PROMISE**

Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun

.

.

Happy Reading^^

.

.

* * *

 _How can i hate you, giant?_

* * *

Hari ini telah menentukan, untuk esok dilalui bersama. Namun sayang sang matahari tak di tempat, sehingga panas tak dapat mendarat.

Baekhyun tau, pada jam pagi seperti ini Chanyeol masih bergelut di atas ranjangnya bersama bantal guling serta boneka rilakuma kesayangannya. Atas inisiatif sendiri, Baekhyun mulai beranjak tak lupa memakai mantelnya.

Mereka berencana menghabiskan waktu di hari minggu dengan berjalan-jalan tanpa arah. Maksudnya, mereka akan pergi bersama kemanapun kaki membawanya. Entah mengapa Baekhyun begitu antusias hari ini, walau jam yang mereka janjikan ialah pukul 10.00 pagi, namun saat ini jam masih menunjukan pukul 08.00 Baekhyun telah mulai melangkah menuju kediaman sahabatnya.

Karena manusia hanya bisa berencana, sedangkan benang takdir telah memilih jalannya. Tadi malam Chanyeol mendapat panggilan dari sang ayah, bahwa sang ibu sedang berada di rumah sakit. Karena tak ada kerabat yang bisa menjaganya di sana, juga jadwal padat yang harus ayahnya jalani. Chanyeol langsung melesatkan diri menjadi pengganti untuk menemani, sayangnya ia terlalu terburu-buru sehingga alat komunikasi ditinggal pergi.

Kali ketiga Baekhyun menekan bel di kediaman Park, namun tak ada satupun sahutan yang menandakan keberadaan seseorang didalam sana. Dengan perasaan tak nyaman Baekhyun mulai menggebrak pagar di hadapannya, berharap mereka hanya tertidur dan akan terbangun oleh suara yang mengganggunya.

Semua yang Baekhyun lakukan tak membuahkan hasil, sehingga menarik kesimpulan yang terdengar tak adil. Tak terlihat satu pun pergerakan ketika Baekhyun mencoba mengintip dari sela-sela pagar di hadapannya. Rumah dalam keadaan tenang, bahkan tak ada satupun lampu yang menerang.

Keluarga Park telah meninggalkan rumahnya, dengan kata lain mereka telah pergi berkemas untuk menempati rumah baru yang entah dimana adanya. Begitulah kesimpulan Baekhyun saat mengamati yang dilihatnya. Seandainya keluarga Park memiliki seorang asisten rumah tangga, setidaknya akan ada sebuah informasi untuk mengkonfirmasi.

Suara wanita di sebrang sana yang selalu berbicara ketika Baekhyun mencoba menghubungi sahabatnya. Wanita itu bilang ponsel sahabatnya sedang tidak aktif, Baekhyun frustasi berjalan mondar-mandir berharap suara wanita itu hilang dan digantikan oleh suara berat khas sahabatnya.

Satu jam, Baekhyun sudah mencoba menghubungi Chanyeol selama satu jam, dan tak ada yang ia dapatkan selama satu jam itu. Baekhyun mulai risau, perasaannya mulai gundah, bahkan air mata mulai pecah. Ia bersandar pada tembok di belakangnya, sesekali mengangkat kepala dan menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan sebuah bendungan agar tak roboh karena terlalu banyak air yang dimuatnya.

Namun akhirnya Baekhyun kalah, perasaannya lebih sensitif daripada sang logika. Tubuhnya merosot mempertemukan kepala dengan lututnya, dihisai oleh tangan yang melingkar menenggelamkan wajahnya. Air matanya tumpah setelah sebelumnya ia tahan agar tak keluar, membuat pakaiannya basah dan terlihat sungguh tak nyaman.

Dua, tiga... lima... sepuluh, berapa banyak waktu lagi yang Baekhyun habiskan hanya untuk meringkuk di depan pagar kediaman sahabatnya setelah 10 jam. Baekhyun tak ingin beranjak, ia hanya ingin bertemu sahabatnya. Pikirannya seolah buntu, karena tak mengerti untuk melakukan sesuatu. Dengan terus menggumamkan nama sahabatnya ia berharap, sebuah keajaiban membawa Chanyeol kehadapannya.

"Baek?"

Sebuah suara di hadapannya menyadarkannya, suara khas yang sangat ia kenal pemiliknya. Itu Chanyeol, berdiri di hadapannya dengan raut wajah penuh tanya, sekilas memeriksa sebuah benda yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Pukul 07.00 malam, Chanyeol baru menyempatkan diri pulang kerumahnya, dan ia tak pernah tau bahwa seseorang telah menunggunya.

Tak perlu berfikir untuk bertindak, karena hati selalu menjadi prioritas. Ketika keinginan begitu besar mengalahkan logika, maka yang Baekhyun lakukan selanjutnya hanyalah menangis dengan memeluk sang _giant_ begitu erat. Menenggelamkan wajah pada dekapan hangat yang memabukkan, menumpahkan isakan pada dada yang menjadi tumpuan. Siapapun yang mendengar akan berprasangka, seseorang menyiksanya karena suara tangisan yang memeka.

"Baek? Kau baik-baik saja? Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau menangis?" Namun yang terdengar selanjutnya hanyalah sebuah isakan yang kian membesar.

"Hei Baek, apa kau menung-Oh astaga! Kau pasti menungguku, aku melupakan rencana kita, maaf." Chanyeol mulai membalas pelukan Baekhyun, mengelus punggung dan surainya tanda ia menyesal.

"Sejak kapan kau menunggu Baek? Pagi?" Baekhyun mengangguk, masih menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam dekapan Chanyeol

"Dan kau tak beranjak dari pagi hingga tadi?" Anggukan menjadi sebuah jawaban lagi.

"Kenapa kau menungguku di sini? Kau bisa pulang ke rumahmu dan menungguku di sana, kau bisa saja kelelahan dan terserang penyakit Baek." Chanyeol terlalu frustasi atas rasa bersalahnya, tak berniat untuk membentak namun rasa khawatir membludak. Sedang si mungil masih nyaman tak berniat melepas sebuah dekapan, malah terus mengerat seakan takut kehilangan.

"Maaf... ibuku berada di rumah sakit, tak ada orang yang menemaninya, jadi aku pergi untuk menjaganya. Sungguh aku menyesal melupakan rencana kita, ponselku tertinggal di dalam rumah, bahkan aku lupa tentang waktu yang terus berputar. Aku benar-benar menyesal, Baek."

Baekhyun semakin mengeratkan lengannya melingkar pada tubuh Chanyeol, begitu pula Chanyeol yang menenggelamkan wajahnya pada surai si mungil. Saling mendekap menyalurkan sebuah rasa tanpa kata, seakan mengerti walau bibir tak bersuara.

"Baek, hei, coba lihat, tatap aku." Chanyeol mencoba melepas pelukan agar si mungil dapat melihat langsung pada matanya. Namun respon yang diberikan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol serba salah, karena Baekhyun hanya menggeleng dan terus mengekangnya dalam sebuah pelukan.

"Kau tak akan melepaskannya?" Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Kau akan terus seperti ini?" Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Sampai kapan?" Baekhyun menaikkan kedua bahunya.

Chanyeol tersenyum, hampir tertawa, karena sikap Baekhyun yang seperti ini sungguh membuatnya hilang akal, mengapa Baekhyun begitu menggemaskan. Karena tak ingin Baekhyun lebih lama tersapu udara malam, Chanyeol dengan cekatan mengambil sebuah kesempatan.

Tanpa aba-aba ia langsung menggendong Baekhyun ala koala, sedangkan Baekhyun yang terkejut dengan sigap melingkarkan tangan pada leher yang tersedia. Jarak tak terdeteksi keberadaannya, dua hidung beradu saling menyapa, menyebabkan semburat merah terlukis di pipi dengan indahnya.

"Kau sudah makan?"

Masih pada posisi yang sama Chanyeol memulai sebuah percakapan, dengan gelengan sebagai satu-satunya jawaban dari sang komunikan. Chanyeol tersenyum dan mulai melangkah ke dalam dengan Baekhyun di gendongannya. Sedangkan Baekhyun mulai menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher yang tersedia di hadapannya.

"Baiklah, ayo kita masuk dan mengisi perut."

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun ke dalam ruang makan, membiarkan Baekhyun duduk pada salah satu kursi yang ada. Menatapnya lekat, memaksakan sebuah senyuman, hatinya tergores saat melihat bekas air mata di pipinya. Tangannya terulur pada wajah si mungil, ibu jari memimpin untuk menghapus jejak agar tak ada yang tersisa.

.

Lima belas menit waktu yang Chanyeol butuhkan untuk menyediakan sebuah hidangan sederhana namun menggugah selera. Baekhyun langsung menyantapnya dengan lahap, wajar saja, karena sedari pagi hanya sebuah roti yang ia makan untuk mengganjal perutnya. Chanyeol tersenyum melihat sosok di hadapannya, bagaimana bisa untuk sesaat ia melupakan pria itu saat sibuk dengan hal lainnya, entahlah.

"Kenapa kau tak pulang dan malah menungguku di luar?"

"Aku kira kau pergi."

Baekhyun berhenti dengan santapannya dan menundukkan kepala, mengingat sebuah alasan akan tindakan konyol yang ia lakukan.

"Tapi aku kembali."

"Ku kira kau meninggalkanku."

Dengan berani Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tepat pada bola mata, menegaskan bahwa ia hanya takut akan kehilangan. Chanyeol menghela nafas, dan membalas tatapan Baekhyun, ia melihat banyak kekhawatiran di dalamnya.

"Itu takkan pernah terjadi, dan jika iya, maka aku akan mati."

"Huh?"

"Aku akan selalu berada di sisimu, aku berjanji takan meninggalkanmu."

Chanyeol mengulurkan kelingkingnya tepat di hadapan Baekhyun, ingin mengikat janji dengan sebuah ikrar pasti. Baekhyun hanya mengamati, bagaimana Chanyeol dengan si kelingking sang janji.

"Bagaimana? Kau suka? Aku tak pernah mengingkari janjiku. Aku takan menyakitimu, aku akan melindungimu, aku takan meninggalkanmu, hmm."

"Tapi jika kau mengingkarinya?"

Hening sejenak, perubahan terlihat jelas dari raut wajah sang _giant_. Berfikir mencari jawaban jika hal yang tak pasti mungkin saja terjadi. Dan akhirnya bergumam walau si mungil masih dapat mendengar.

"Maka aku akan benar-benar menyesal."

Tanpa diduga sebuah jari melengkapi sang janji, dua kelingking telah mengikrarkan proklamasi. Dua hati satu rasa, melengkapi dengan sebuah senyuman. Perbedaan kontras antara sang _giant_ dan si mungil, namun tampak serasi menjadi sebuah kesempurnaan ilahi.

Sebuah kalimat, beberapa kata, mengungkap janji yang entah dapat ditepati. Janji ketiga telah diputuskan, sebuah benang takdir semakin menyesakkan. Terus mendekat sebagai tumpuan, tanpa pernah tau akan berubah oleh ketakutan. Menuggu semesta menggerakkan sebuah pion, entah hitam ataupun putih sebuah takdir bukanlah lelucon.

.

.

Ujian akhir semester telah dilewati, mengisi liburan panjang untuk dinikmati. Sebuah kabar gembira menemani, sang saudari akan datang menghampiri. Pagi-pagi Baekhyun telah beraksi, mencoba membangunkan sang _giant_ yang berjanji akan mengantarnya pergi. Setelah dipersilahkan masuk oleh sang wanita pemilik rumah, Baekhyun langsung melesat menuju kamar yang telah ia hafal letaknya. Wajar, karena mereka terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama, seolah dua keluarga memang ditakdirkan menjadi satu.

Baekhyun membanting pintu dengan entengnya, langsung menerjang sang _giant_ yang masih bergelut di atas ranjangnya. Meloncat, memukul, menggoyangkan, semua cara ia lakukan agar sang _giant_ selesai dari hibernasinya.

"Chanyeol~"

"Yeollie~"

" _GIANT_ BODOH! BANGUN!"

"Lima menit Baek."

Sang _giant_ terusik mencoba berdiskusi memberinya waktu tambahan, namun sayang Baekhyun bukanlah pria penyabar. Berdiri, bersiap untuk sebuah lompatan, Baekhyun berbalik menunjukkan sang punggung sebagai tumpuan.

"Satu, dua, hyaaaa~"

BUGH

Sang punggung mendarat dengan mulus pada tubuh sang _giant_ , tepat sasaran mengenai perut rata nan berotot yang membuatnya terbangun seketika. Sedikit merintih dan mengusap perut untuk meredakan nyeri, kepala mulai terangkat dengan tatapan tajam tertuju pada si mungil yang sedang menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan.

"BYUN BAEKHYUUUUNNNN!"

Amukan sang _giant_ menyiutkan nyalinya, dengan sigap berlari mencari tempat bersembunyi yang dapat mengamankannya. Terjadilah sebuah adegan yang selalu dilakukan pemain-pemain film di india sana, hingga akhirnya seorang wanita menengahkan dan mencairkan suasana.

"Bersihkan diri dan cepatlah pergi Chan."

"Tapi bu, Baek-"

"Baekhyun sudah membantumu bangun, jangan membuatnya menunggu."

"Ba-baiklah."

Baekhyun yang berada di balik punggung sang ibu dari sahabatnya, mengolok-olok sang _giant_ riang. Menjulurkan lidah dan menggelengkan kepala, sedang Chanyeol yang melihatnya hanya mengirimkan sebuah tatapan tajam seolah dapat menembus melewati tulang, dengan sedikit mengumpat menggumamkan sebuah kata 'Ishh' sebagai protes yang ditunjukkan.

.

Hari yang telah ditunggu oleh Baekhyun akhirnya datang. Sang saudari menjanjikannya kembali, untuk melanjutkan _study_ bersama di kota kelahiran mereka. Sebuah kejutan yang tak pernah Baekhyun harapkan, tapi ia pantas untuk mendapatkannya dengan semua hal yang telah ia lalui sebelumnya.

Setelah menyelesaikan beberapa urusan dalam dokumen untuk kepindahan, Baekhee segera menghubungi sang kakak atas rencana kedatangannya. Dan hari ini, dengan memaksa sang _giant_ untuk mengantarnya, Baekhyun sedang menunggu kehadiran Baekhee di dalam bandara.

Layaknya seorang aktris papan atas yang sedang melakukan adegan syuting, seorang wanita berjalan keluar dari pintu bandara dengan menarik sebuah koper di tangannya. Rambut terkibas seolah angin meniupkannya, benar-benar dramatis. Namun semua image itu hilang, ketika dua pasang hazel tak sengaja saling beradu pandang dan menyebabkan sebuah teriakan melengking memekakan telinga siapapun yang mendengarnya.

"KAKAAAAAK~"

Dengan lambaian tangan tak lupa menghiasi pertemuan dua insan yang telah lama terpisah oleh ruang dan waktu. Dinamakan saudara karena pasti memiliki sebuah persamaan walau tidak signifikan, tak terprediksi bahwa keduanya akan mulai melangkah, berlari saling mendekat.

Sang wanita mendarat dengan mulus pada gendongan sang pria, walau tubuh Baekhyun tak terlalu berisi, namun masih memiliki tenaga untuk sekedar membawa sang adik dalam pelukan. Seperti koala Baekhee bergelantungan pada tubuh sang kakak, tanpa aba-aba mendaratkan ciuman pada dua belah bibir dihadapannya, dapat dikatakan hanya sebuah kecupan singkat.

Terkejut, itulah reaksi Chanyeol saat ini, ia tak pernah tau jika mereka sedekat itu. Wajar saja jika sang adik yang bermanja ria pada sang kakak, namun matanya semakin membola dan mulutnya semakin menganga ketika reaksi yang Baekhyun berikan ialah kembali mendaratkan kecupan pada bibir sang adik, dan diakhiri dengan tawa ria dari mulut keduanya. Tolong bangunkan Chanyeol, karena ia harap ini hanya mimpi.

Chanyeol mendekat mencoba berdeham agar mendapatkan sebuah atensi, yang akhirnya disadari Baekhee dan mulai memperkenalkan diri. Mereka saling pandang, berjabat tangan dan bertukar sebuah nama, entah mengapa Chanyeol merasakan hal besar akan terjadi di hidupnya setelah ini. Hatinya bergetar, merasakan sebuah tanda, namun mencoba mengabaikan karena rasa takut belumlah singgah.

.

.

Sempurna, sebuah kata sederhana yang Baekhyun rasa mampu mendefinisikan keadaannya saat ini. Bagaimana tidak, karena akhirnya ia dapat bersama orang-orang terkasih dalam hidupnya. Walau sang ibu tetap tinggal di jepang, itu tak masalah karena mereka mulai tak jarang untuk melakukan sebuah komunikasi.

Terkadang, kita harus mengorbankan suatu hal untuk mendapatkan hal lainnya. Anggaplah kali ini begitu keadaannya, meskipun Baekhyun dapat melewati waktu bersama dengan saudari dan sahabatnya, namun hal-hal di sekitarnya mulai berubah. Hal kecil seperti sebuah perlombaan yang selalu mereka lakukan dalam perjalanan ke sekolah, tak pernah lagi terjadi karena Baekhyun takkan membiarkan sang adik lelah.

Awalnya, semua berjalan dengan sempurna, bagaimana bahagianya mereka melakukan semua hal bersama. Namun, takdir sesungguhnya baru saja dimulai, ketika ketakutan mulai terdeteksi, sehingga logika tak berfungsi. Seolah magnet tak lagi saling menarik, ketika hujan datang seolah mengusir sang pelangi, maka saat itulah sang penghapus kehilangan diri.

.

Beberapa bulan telah mereka lewati, dengan sebuah perubahan besar yang terjadi. Kesibukan menjadi alasan untuk pergi, menjauh dari sebuah kebiasaan yang tak berarti. Ingin rasanya untuk mengerti, tapi tak ada sebuah penjelasan yang diberi. Yang dapat ia lakukan hanya berdiri, menunggu sang _giant_ untuk kembali.

Chanyeol mengikuti kegiatan olahraga basket di sekolahnya, saat tahun pertama hal itu tak terlalu mengganggu aktifitasnya. Namun kini Chanyeol berada di tingkat dua, selalu terpilih menjadi salah satu perserta untuk mengikuti lomba. Mengharuskannya bekerja lebih ekstra, agar pelatihan dapat memberikannya hasil yang tak terduga. Setidaknya itulah yang ia sampaikan pada Baekhyun, ketika ia mulai memberi jarak yang dulu tak pernah ada diantaranya.

Pergi lebih pagi, pulang lebih malam, itulah alasan mengapa mereka tak bisa melakukan hal bersama seperti sebelumnya. Kelas berbeda yang mereka tempati juga menjadi salah satu faktor sebuah jarak menghampiri. Chanyeol terlalu sibuk dengan kegiatannya, sehingga tak sengaja melupakan seseorang yang menunggunya. Berusaha berfikir positif, itulah yang Baekhyun terapkan dalam diri.

Ponsel seakan tak berguna karena mereka merasa tak membutuhkannya ketika bersama. Terlalu banyak waktu yang mereka habiskan bersama sehingga benda persegi bukanlah prioriti. Namun saat jarak mulai mendekati, sang persegi tetap tak dapat membantunya untuk kembali. Keinginan sebuah penjelasan memanglah tinggi, namun rasa takut diabaikan lebih tak tertandingi.

Jika mereka tanpa sengaja bertemu, hanya sebuah senyuman yang menghiasi, kadang sang _giant_ memilih pergi, karena tak ingin terlalu lama terdeteksi. Jika hanya sebuah kesibukan sebagai alasan, setidaknya waktu libur dapat menggantikan. Namun nyatanya sebuah ketakutan telah mengambil alih, membuat keputusan yang akan sangat disesali.

Jika satu orang pergi, maka setidaknya masih ada seorang lagi untuk memahami. Namun apa yang dapat Baekhyun lakukan jika keduanya seolah dengan sengaja memberi jarak yang tak berarti. Saat Chanyeol mulai menjauh, setidaknya Baekhyun memilik Baekhee untuk berlabuh. Namun nyatanya tak tersisa sebuah harapan untuk singgah, keduanya pergi seakan menjajikan sebuah perpisahan.

Jika Chanyeol disibukkan dengan kegiatannya berlatih basket, maka Baekhee disibukkan dengan kegiatan berlatih cheerleader. Tak jarang mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama karena kegiatan satu sama lain yang saling berhubungan. Menempati kelas yang sama juga menjadi alasan mereka untuk terus bertemu. Seolah dengan sengaja melupakan sang pemeran utama, mereka menikmati waktu ketika bersama.

.

Baekhyun tau, seberapa sering Chanyeol menolak pemberian orang tuanya, terutama sepeda motor yang dulu tak pernah ia inginkan namun kini menjadi pendamping setiap pergerakan. Alasan sederhana sebuah penolakan, namun begitu bermakna bagi sang pemeran. Lalu mengapa kini Chanyeol merubah pikiran, seandainya Baekhyun tau sebuah alasan.

Untuk pertama kalinya ia ingin menarik perkataannya, ia tak membutuhkan sebuah alasan, ia tak menginginkan sebuah penjelasan, biarkan dia dengan ketidaktahuan, agar tak perlu merasakan sebuah kesakitan.

Dua orang sedang menikmati hidangan sebagai sarapan di pagi hari, Baekhyun turun dari arah tangga menuju ruang makan niat untuk bergabung. Namun belum mendapatkan posisi nyaman di atas kursi, sang adik sudah berdiri dan bergegas pergi. Latihan menjadi alasan untuk segera pamit dan melarikan diri.

Belum sempat bertanya, tapi sang adik telah melesat pergi. Karena penasaran apa yang membuatnya terburu-buru, maka Baekhyun mengikuti. Baekhee telah menghilang di balik pintu, berjalan keluar halaman bertemu seseorang yang menunggu. Di balik jendela Baekhyun mengetahui, alasan mengapa semua orang mendorongnya pergi.

Sepeda motor terpakir kokoh di halaman depan rumahnya, dengan seorang pengendara yang Baekhyun kenal seluruh hidupnya. Park Chanyeol, sang _giant_ yang sedang menunggu sang putri menghampirinya. Dengan kedua senyuman sebagai sambutan, tak pernah tau ada goresan luka yang akan tercipta karenanya.

Byun Baekhyun, entah apa yang salah dengan dirinya, begitu membenci sebuah kenyataan yang harus diketahuinya. Dengan kedua matanya ia melihat sang saudari menaiki sepeda motor sang sahabat, rasanya sesak, dan semakin sesak ketika penglihatannya dipaksa menyaksikan dua insan yang berbagi kehangatan dalam sebuah pelukan.

Jika ia tau semua hal itu adalah alasan, maka ia tak akan pernah menuntut sebuah penjelasan. Namun sebagian dirinya masih tetap protes, mengapa mereka seakan menyembunyikan jika hal itu dapat membahagiakan. Seharusnya Baekhyun bahagia ketika melihat saudari dan sahabatnya dapat berbahagia, namun mengapa ia tak rela karena bukan ialah poros utamanya.

Di balik tirai jendela Baekhyun tersiksa, memaksa sang dada agar tak menimbulkan luka. Namun mengapa rasanya tetap sama, walau dengan keras ia membenturkan sebuah kepalan pada sang dada, ia tetap merosot tak dapat menahan sebuah derita.

.

Baekhyun telah berusaha, setiap detik tak terlewat untuknya mencoba mengembalikan sebuah keadaan. Namun tak dapat berubah karena tak adanya kemauan dari pihak luar, mereka terlalu nyaman dengan suasananya yang sekarang, dan Baekhyun terlalu menyedihkan untuk bisa melanjutkan kehidupan.

Pernah sekali sang sahabat berkunjung ke rumah, berfikir sebuah kesempatan akan datang merubah. Namun kembali mendapat luka ketika mengetahui alasan sebenarnya, bertemu sang ayah sekedar mendapat izin membawa sang saudari pergi hingga larut malam.

Harapan pupus ketika izin didapatkan, pergi dengan sebuah senyuman dan lambaian tangan. Bukan sebuah roda dua namun roda empat sebagai tumpangan, tak berani menatap hanya bisa meratap. Sebenarnya, apa arti dirinya bagi orang-orang itu? Apa selama ini hanya ia yang merasakan hal istimewa pada mereka? Atau ia yang begitu bodoh berfikir bahwa mereka akan selalu bersamanya?

.

Satu tahun terlewati, tahun ke-3 mulai mereka masuki. Tak pernah memprediksi perubahan yang terjadi, sehingga tak pernah siap untuk menghadapi. Menjadi hal biasa bagi Baekhyun untuk sendiri, karena semua orang yang dikasihi telah pergi. Walau mencoba untuk berlari, namun rasanya sulit untuk sekedar berdiri.

Tak asing baginya melihat mereka bersama, namun masih memendam sebuah tanya, mengapa mereka mengabaikannya. Saat pergi, saat berada di sekolah, bahkan saat pulang, ia selalu melihat bagaimana kemesraan mereka. Sampai kapan ia harus menunggu? Saat dimana mereka akan mengungkapkannya.

Dan untuk yang kedua kalinya, Baekhyun ingin menarik semua kalimat sebelumnya. Ia tak ingin sebuah kebenaran, ia tak perlu sebuah pengungkapan. Jika diumpamakan sebagai sebuah perpisahan, tak perlu mengatakan bahwa ini sebuah pemberitahuan. Hanya ucapkan selamat tinggal, atau dengan tegas katakan bahwa ia tak diperlukan.

Malam itu, tiba-tiba sebuah benda persegi yang dikenal sebagai alat komunikasi berdering menandakan pesan masuk telah diterima. Baekhyun beranjak dari ranjang sekedar melihat siapa pengirim dari pesan yang ia terima di ponselnya. Dan posisinya seketika tegap saat melihat sebuah nama yang sangat ia rindukan keberadaannya, ' _My Giant_ ' sebuah nama yang seharusnya tak pernah ia harapkan kehadirannya.

' _Hei Baek?'_

' _Oh Chan, kenapa?'_

' _Kau sibuk?'_

' _Tidak, ada apa?'_

' _Ada yang ingin aku sampaikan.'_

' _Tentang?'_

' _Baekhee... dan aku. Bisakah aku menelfonmu? Kita bicara melalui telfon?'_

' _Ahh itu, sampaikan saja lewat pesan Chan. Aku akan membacanya dengan teliti.'_

Bukan Baekhyun melewatkan kesempatan untuk sekedar melepas rindu mendengar suara sang _giant_ kesayangannya. Namun jika hal yang disampaikan akan membuatnya tak nyaman, apa yang harus ia lakukan ketika suara yang keluar begitu bergetar. Baekhyun hanya tak ingin orang-orang mengetahui kondisinya yang lemah, maka ia takkan pernah menjadi kuat ketika sisi yang lain mulai terungkap.

' _Baiklah... sebenarnya aku rasa tak perlu menyampaikan hal ini kepadamu, karena aku yakin kau akan mengerti bagaimana situasinya. Hanya saja, Baekhee bersikeras memintaku untuk memberitahumu, jadi disinilah aku, hanya bisa memberitahumu melalui pesan, maaf karena aku tak bisa menyampaikannya secara langsung._

 _Sebenarnya, Baekhee dan aku sudah lama berkencan. Hanya saja, kami tak memiliki keberanian untuk memberitahumu. Mungkin kau akan sulit menerimanya, maka dari itu kami mencoba memberimu waktu untuk memahaminya. Ku harap kau menyetujui hubungan kami, Baek.'_

' _Ahh tentu saja, kau tak perlu meminta izinku untuk bersama Baekhee. Aku mengenalmu sangat baik Yeol, aku tau kau pantas untuknya.'_

' _Ahh syukurlah, terima kasih Baek.'_

' _Hmm, ku harap kalian selalu bahagia.'_

' _Pasti.'_

Kemudian isak tangis mulai mengisi sebuah ruangan, sedikit menahan agar tak ada satupun yang mendengar. Ia tau akan seperti ini pada akhirnya, namun mengapa rasanya masih terlalu mengejutkan. Memeluk boneka rilakuma seukuran tubuhnya, yang ia beli satu pasang bersama sang _giant_ sebagai ati dari sebuah persahabatan. Berharap sesuatu yang berada dipelukannya, merupakan imajinasi seseorang yang dirindukannya. Memeluk erat sang boneka, seolah menyampaikan rasa pada dia yang sama memilikinya.

Dengan selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya, ia mulai terpejam dengan sedikit isakan. Tak pernah ia lepas sebuah pelukan, seolah akan menghilang seperti orang-orang disekitarnya. Mulai malam itu Baekhyun menyerah, ia tak ingin lagi berusaha, hati yang ia coba tegarkan dengan susah payah, hanya untuk menunjukkan bahwa ia dapat terus bertahan.

.

Dengan berusaha keras Baekhyun melewati tahun terakhirnya di SHS, sendirian. Baekhyun bukanlah pria yang mudah berbaur, hanya berteman dengan mereka yang menyapanya. Bahkan sesekali mengabaikan karena terbiasa melakukan semua hal sendiri. Namun perubahan besar terjadi pada dirinya saat ia mengenal Chanyeol, entah apa yang istimewa dari seorang Park Chanyeol yang dapat membuat Baekhyun bergantung padanya.

Kehadiran Chanyeol seolah menjadi tiang dalam hidupnya agar tetap berdiri kokoh, seorang _giant_ yang akan merelakan dirinya hanya untuk melindungi si mungil. Maka jangan salahkan Baekhyun ketika dirinya mulai bergantung, dan harus berusaha berjuang ketika dirinya ditinggalkan.

Terlalu lelah dengan keadaan, sehingga menimbulkan sebuah keputusan. Menyusul sang ibu yang berada di jepang, untuk melanjutkan sebuah pendidikan. Berharap akan ada satu yang melarang, namun semua merasa senang.

Setelah hari kelulusan, Baekhyun langsung melesat pergi ke bandara. Sang ayah menawarkan jasa untuk mengantar, namun Baekhyun bersi keras bisa melakukan semuanya sendiri. Tak ada satu orangpun yang mengantar kepergiannya. Ia berdiri di tengah ramainya aktifitas bandara, berharap seseorang akan menghampiri untuk sekedar mengucapkan salam perpisahan. Namun harapnya tak pernah terpenuhi, hingga panggilan terdengar dari pengeras suara bahwa pesawat dengan tujuannya akan segera lepas landas, tak ada seorang pun yang menahannya untuk pergi.

Jika ada satu, satu orang saja yang memintanya untuk tinggal, maka Baekhyun berjanji akan lebih kuat menjalani kehidupannya di sana bersama mereka. Namun kenyataan terlalu kejam, membiarkannya pergi dengan kesedihan. Atau bahkan semesta hanya mengasihaninya, agar tak terlalu dekat dengan sumber penderitaan.

Hari itu menjadi awal, bagaimana Baekhyun akan memulai kehidupan baru tanpa kasih sayang. Menatap jendela yang berada di sampingnya, melihat bagaimana pemandangan luar yang mulai menjauhinya. Berusaha terbang bebas tanpa adanya luka, meninggalkan seluruh kenangan yang menggetarkan jiwa. Byun Baekhyun, selalu berdo'a dalam tidurnya akan kebahagiaan yang menantinya di depan.

.

.

Waktu terasa begitu panjang jika dilewati seorang diri, itulah yang Baekhyun rasakan ketika menjalani hidupnya tanpa ada yang menemani. Ia memang tinggal bersama sang ibu di jepang, hanya saja waktu yang mereka lalui ketika bersama terlalu singkat karena kesibukan yang mereka jalani, sehingga dapat dikatakan Baekhyun mengatur seluruh kehidupannya dengan mandiri.

Jika dihitung dengan akurat, waktu yang ia lalui bersama mereka jauh lebih lama dibandingkan ia melalui semuanya sendiri. Namun entah mengapa, rasanya begitu singkat kebersamaan dengan mereka seakan ia dapat dengan mudah melupakan semua.

Membutuhkan waktu selama 4 tahun bagi Byun Baekhyun untuk menyelesaikan pendidikannya, dan hanya butuh waktu 1 tahun baginya untuk menjadi seorang kepala arsitektur sebagai profesi yang dijalaninya. Lima tahun waktu yang telah ia lewati jauh dari negara kelahirannya, dan selama itu pula Baekhyun terus berusaha melupakan setiap hal yang selalu menjadi mimpi buruknya.

Pergi menjauh bukanlah hal yang tepat dalam keputusan, meskipun mencoba mengabaikan, namun diri selalu menunjukkan ketakutan. Jika Baekhyun tau pergi akan tetap membuatnya menderita, maka ia tak perlu menunggu seseorang yang akan menariknya tetap di tempat. Tidak, maka Baekhyun takkan pernah memutuskan sebuah perpisahan, karena satu-satunya hal yang ia butuhkan hanyalah melihat senyumnya selalu berada di hadapan.

Jika diizinkan untuk menyimpulkan, maka ia yakin dialah satu-satunya yang paling mengenaskan. Ia selalu menerawang bagaimana kebahagiaan yang mereka rasakan tanpa menghiraukan dirinya yang kesepian. Begitu tragis seolah ia hanya pemeran antagonis yang menginginkan akhir sadis bagi mereka sang protagonis.

Ini kisah hidupnya, namun mengapa ia merasa hanya menjadi sebuah figuran dalam kisah orang lain. Seolah kebahagiaan yang ia rasakan bukanlah miliknya, sehingga datang waktu sang pemilik mengambilnya. Tanpa peduli bagaimana perasaannya, semua direnggut tepat di hadapannya.

.

Sudah hampir satu bulan sang ibu pergi ke kampung halaman, berniat liburan mencari kesegaran, itulah yang dikatakannya pada Baekhyun sebagai izin untuk pergi meninggalkan. Sebagai anak yang berbakti, Baekhyun mengizinkannya sepenuh hati, menyempatkan diri untuk mengantar sang ibu pergi.

Baekhyun kira sang ibu hanya akan menghabiskan waktu paling lama selama satu minggu di sana. Namun hingga kini, belum mendengar berita sebuah rencana untuk kembali. Mungkin terlalu nyaman bersama sang saudari, setelah beberapa tahun ditinggalkan, wajar saja jika sang ibu masih merindukan sang putri, begitulah yang Baekhyun fikirkan.

Namun selembar kertas memberinya sebuah penjelasan, mengapa sang ibu pergi untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Hari terlalu pagi untuk melakukan aktifitas, namun kenyamanan dalam ranjang harus disingkirkan karena seseorang yang menekan bel terus menerus. Baekhyun beranjak sedikit merapikan diri, berjalan ke arah pintu agar dapat menemui.

Seorang kurir berdiri di hadapannya saat pintu telah terbuka, dengan sebuah senyuman canggung merasa telah mengganggu, ia memberikan paket kepada sang pemilik rumah. Baekhyun menerimanya dan segera menutup pintu setelah sebelumnya mengucapkan terimakasih.

Melihat-lihat sebuah paket di tangannya, akhirnya Baekhyun menemukan sebuah alamat pengirimnya. Itu alamatnya di seoul, alamat sang ayah. Dengan perasaan yang menggebu setelah sekian lama ia tak pernah mendapat kabar dari mereka, akhirnya ia menerima sesuatu untuk sekedar melepas rindu.

Tanpa sabar Baekhyun merobek acak untuk membukanya, namun setelah mengetahui isinya. Untuk yang ketiga kalinya ia benci perkataan yang ia lontarkan, ia tak butuh sebuah kabar, ia tak ingin rasa rindunya berkobar. Selembar kertas di genggaman memberinya sejuta makna akan kesakitan, tertulis kapital dengan hiasan bergelombang, dua huruf tersemat dengan indahnya dalam sebuah ikatan.

'C & B' terpampang jelas dalam sebuah kartu undangan, undangan sebuah pernikahan. 'Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhee' yang selanjutnya Baekhyun lihat saat mulai membuka lembaran di tangannya lebih lebar. Mencari sebuah penompang, agar diri tak ambruk dalam kesakitan, aliran bening mulai mengalir, sebuah isakan mulai terdengar.

Mengapa hanya ia satu-satunya yang baru mengetahui hal ini? Mengapa mereka seolah tak mengetahui dan menyembunyikan dari dirinya? Mengapa harus sebuah surat undangan ketika mereka bisa memberitahunya secara langsung? Apa Baekhyun orang asing bagi mereka? Lalu apa alasan Baekhyun dilahirkan?

Baekhyun terpuruk dalam kesendirian, terus mengadu dalam kesunyian. Sebuah isakan terus membesar, mulai menimbulkan sebuah kerusuhan. Terlalu sakit menerima kenyataan, membuat logikanya hilang tujuan. Seakan ruangan tempatnya bertahan, menjadi arena perang dalam pertarungan.

Semua benda yang tertangkap penglihatan, menjadi korban atas kemarahan. Kondisinya tak jauh berbeda dengan sekitar, berantakan. Baekhyun terlalu larut dalam kesedihan, sehingga tak peduli akibat yang ia lakukan. Rumahnya berubah menjadi kapal pecah, semua barang berserakan tak kenal arah.

Tak ingin terus merusak sekitar, jalan lain ia ambil sebagai keputusan. Beer, wine, semua jenis alkohol ia hidangkan, tak peduli terlalu pagi untuk menikmati, masa bodoh dengan perut yang belum diisi. Kesadaran Baekhyun terenggut begitu saja, setelah belasan botol yang ia habiskan, ia hanya tertawa meratapi kesialan.

Sebuah tawa, sebuah cegukan, sebuah tangis lalu teredam oleh dengkuran. Terus berulang saat Baekhyun mulai tersadar, lalu kembali terlelap hingga nanti sebuah ringisan menyadarkan. Pagi, siang, sore, hingga malam yang Baekhyun lakukan hanya bergelut dengan minuman. Tak terhitung berapa jumlah yang Baekhyun habiskan, mungkin puluhan.

Satu hari penuh atas ketidaksadaran, membuatnya semakin lemah saat terbangun dalam kegelapan. Hari telah berganti, namun diri sulit untuk mengenali. Sebuah ingatan menyadarkannya, akan janji yang harus ia temui. Kemarin sudah cukup bagi Baekhyun untuk merajuk, hari ini ia akan ikut merasakan kebahagiaan mereka dalam sebuah pernikahan.

Meski tubuhnya terlalu lemah, kepalanya terasa berdengung, Baekhyun memaksakan diri untuk bangun. Melihat sekitar bagaimana kacaunya keadaan yang ia timbulkan, sedikit berdecak tetap melanjutkan langkah untuk membersihkan diri sebelum perjalanan. Tak mengingat bagaimana keadaan, Baekhyun bersi keras menghadiri sebuah undangan.

Setelan jas hitam menghiasi tubuh rampingnya sebagai balutan, berdiri di depan cermin sekedar merapikan penampilan. Sesuatu berwarna merah tiba-tiba mengalir dari hidungnya, Baekhyun dengan sigap mengambil selembar tisyu untuk menghapusnya. Ia mimisan, namun tak peduli dengan keadaan.

Hanya membawa beberapa barang yang dibutuhkan, beserta tiga lembar kertas yang telah menjadi saksi kehidupan. Sebelum pergi ia menyempatkan, menambah selembar kertas dengan tulisan. Kini empat berada di genggaman, berharap dapat diterima sesuai tujuan.

.

Lima tahun lalu ia berada dalam pesawat yang sama, dengan keadaan yang kacau ia meninggalkan. Tak telintas jika ia akan kembali, setidaknya dengan kondisi yang lebih baik. Namun semesta seperti menghukumnya, ia akan kembali dengan keadaan yang lebih parah dari sebelumnya.

Di dalam pesawat, wine kembali menemani Baekhyun dalam perjalanan. Dari dalam hidung darah kental kembali timbul, tak mempermasalahkan hanya menghapus dengan sapu tangan dari dalam saku. Perutnya terasa sakit namun ia tetap mengabaikan, hingga pesawat mulai mendarat tak ada niat menyesali keputusan.

Dalam perjalanan sebuah ingatan menerawang, bagaimana dua kelingking mengikat takdir yang mengerikan. Terlintas dalam fikiran atas sebuah perubahan, untuk tak pernah menawarkan petemanan pada bocah gendut yang kesakitan. Jika ia tau hanya menjadi penghapus yang dimanfaatkan, maka tak akan mengambil satu langkah untuk membersihkan.

Namun setelahnya bayangan kembali datang, bagaimana tawa mereka bagi bersama. Menyaksikan sebuah perubahan, ketika si buruk rupa berubah menjadi pangeran. Ketika dirinya menjadi alasan, ketika dirinya menjadi tujuan, sebuah senyuman yang menghangatkan. Jika ia diberi kesempatan, untuk kembali memutuskan, maka hal yang sama akan terulang, meski ia tau diakhiri sebuah penyesalan.

Dengan kuat ia menahan diri, agar tak gugur dalam perjalanannya pergi. Walau kondisi semakin menyakiti, namun ia abaikan untuk tetap berdiri. Setelah menyaksikan sebuah janji suci, ia berjanji akan menghilang seolah ditelan bumi. Maka langkahnya menjadi kian pasti, mengakhiri sebuah beban dengan berani.

.

Byun Baekhyun berjalan dengan gontai dari arah sisi, berdiri paling belakang dengan tangan meremas pakaian bagian perut menahan sakit. Mencoba tetap berjalan agar tujuan mendapat atensi dari sang sahabat terpenuhi. Namun rasa sakit tak membiarkannya pergi, sedikit terbatuk dengan gumpalan merah yang menemani. Baekhyun ambruk dengan sebuah senyuman yang menghiasi, ketika penglihatannya dapat mendeteksi wajah seseorang untuk terakhir kali.

Park Chanyeol, beridiri di depan altar menanti seseorang di balik pintu untuk datang menghampiri. Atensinya diambil alih ketika ada keramaian dari arah sisi, belum selesai menuntaskan sebuah penasaran, hal yang ditunggu merampas kembali seluruh atensi.

Seorang wanita berjalan dengan anggunnya, tangan digenggam oleh pria yang berada di sampingnya. Byun Baekhee, menjadi satu-satu poros perhatian setiap mata yang berada di dalam ruangan. Sang pengantin wanita yang menghampiri sebuah kebahagiaan hingga akhir hidupnya. Dengan dihiasi sebuah senyuman, mereka berbahagia mengikrarkan janji, tanpa mengetahui dengan pasti, seseorang tersakiti dan memutuskan pergi.

.

.

Satu minggu terlewati, namun hanya satu orang yang tak mengetahuinya pergi. Semua menutup mulut tak memberinya informasi, seakan mengetahui akibat yang akan terjadi. Namun hati tempatnya mengasihi, tak dapat bertahan untuk terus menutupi. Dengan menggenggam sebuah kunci, Baekhee memulai suatu komunikasi.

"Pergilah temui Baekhyun, kurasa ada hal yang ingin ia sampaikan, Chan."

"Dia bisa menghubungiku, tak perlu susah payah menghampirinya. Jika ia hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa ia menyesal tidak memenuhi undangan, katakan aku tak membutuhkan sebuah penyesalan."

Sebuah tangan menariknya untuk menerima dalam genggaman, Chanyeol menatap Baekhee penuh tanya saat melihat sebuah kunci di telapak tangan. Dan setelah mendengar penjelasan, Chanyeol berlari dengan sebuah isakan. Ingatannya melayang pada setiap kata yang ia dengar dari sang pasangan.

' _Maaf memeberi tahumu begitu terlambat,_

 _Semua orang sepakat untuk menutupi hal ini hingga akhir,_

 _Namun aku sangat mengetahui hal yang bahkan tak kau ketahui,_

 _Aku hanya ingin kau tak menjalani hidup dalam penyesalan,_

 _Pria yang selama ini menemani hidupmu, telah pergi dan tak akan kembali._ '

Terus berlari dan menghapus tangisan, Chanyeol berusaha tegar mengingat setiap perkataan. Namun sesekali kakinya membentur bebatuan, membuatnya harus berusaha lebih untuk melanjutkan. Dirinya semakin melemah ketika ditinggalkan, namun sangat menyesal ketika mendengar alasan akan kematian.

' _Hari itu ia datang, asal kau tau,_

 _Tetapi tubuhnya terlalu lemah dan ia terlalu memaksakan diri,_

 _Aku tak tau pasti, namun ia ambruk sebelum acara inti,_

 _Ketika kita sibuk menjemput kebahagiaan, maka ia disibukkan menjemput kematian,_

 _Bahkan pertolongan petama tak mampu dilakukan, hingga membuatnya berakhir dengan mengenaskan._

 _Mereka mengatakan kondisinya memang sudah melemah, namun karena tak mendapat asupan juga alkohol yang berlebihan, begitu mudah baginya menghembuskan nafas terakhir,_

 _Apa ia begitu terpuruk? Atau mendapat beban begitu berat? Aku tau kau akan lebih menyesal dari yang aku rasakan,_

 _Jadi kumohon, temui dia dalam persinggahan terakhirnya._ '

Hingga tiba Chanyeol bertemu Baekhyun dalam keadaan yang berbeda, tangisnya pecah melihat sang sahabat hanya tinggal abu. Semua ingatannya melayang pada saat kelingking si mungil menawarkanya kebahagiaan, hingga ingatan dimana kelingkingnya menjanjikan tiga hal yang ia kacaukan. Mengapa Chanyeol hanya bisa memberi luka, ketika Baekhyun memberinya bahagia.

Seharusnya ia tak menekan begitu kuat sang penghapus hanya untuk menghilangkan noda, jika ia tau bahwa sang kertas hanya akan membuat sang penghapus menghilang, maka ia akan membiarkan sang pena menorehkan noda. Sebuah penyesalan dalam takdir yang ironis, akibat semesta yang tak seharusnya menyatukan dua hati untuk melengkapi.

Pandangan Chanyeol sedikit kabur karena air mata yang keluar tak ingin berhenti. Menatap ke tempat dimana sahabatnya beristirahat, dengan dua figura mungil yang menemani, Chanyeol melihat potret diri bersamanya melalui pertumbuhan selama ini, dan satunya tergambar saat sang sahabat memakai toga kelulusan, membuatnya semakin terisak dalam penyesalan.

Namun tangisnya mulai terhenti ketika pandangannya tanpa sengaja melihat lembaran kertas terselip diantaranya. Mengingat sebuah benda yang diberikan sang kekasih padanya, Chanyeol merogoh saku untuk mengeluarkan sebuah kunci yang dapat membuka pintu kaca kecil di hadapannya.

Berusaha mereda tangisan Chanyeol perlahan menggunakan sang kunci, berhasil mendengar 'klik' ia lantas membuka dan membawa tangannya untuk meraih kertas-kertas disana. Empat lembar surat dengan tanggal berbeda namun tujuan yang sama 'My _Giant_ , Park Chanyeol' dan air mata yang berusaha ia tahan, kembali mengalir membasahi kedua pipinya. Tak ingin terlalu lama membuat sebuah kesimpulan, Chanyeol mulai membuka dan membaca setiap kata dalam tulisan.

Di awali pada tahun 2019, dua tahun setelah Baekhyun memutuskan untuk pergi.

' _2019, tujuh tahun lalu,_

 _Aku mengenal seorang giant, yang menjanjikanku suatu hal._

 _Namun akhirnya ia inkar, menyakitiku begitu dalam._

 _Apa kau fikir aku tak memiliki hati? Sehingga dengan mudah kau sakiti?_

 _Maaf aku tak dapat memukulmu sebagai hukuman, tak seperti hal yang kau katakan._ '

.

.

' _2020, lima tahun lalu,_

 _Giant yang ku kenal, kembali menjanjikanku satu hal._

 _Namun ia tetap inkar, tak ada disisi ketika aku butuh perlindungan._

 _Apa kau fikir aku pria yang kuat? Sehingga tak pantas kau lindungi?_

 _Maaf aku tak bisa membunuhmu sebagai hukuman, tak seperti hal yang kau katakan._ '

.

.

' _2021, lima tahun lalu,_

 _Lagi-lagi giant bodoh yang ku kenal menegaskan sebuah janji._

 _Namun hingga akhir ia tetap inkar, meninggalkanku dengan sebuah kesakitan._

 _Apa kau fikir aku bukanlah manusia? Sehingga dengan mudahnya kau tinggalkan aku sendirian?_

 _Kematian tak kau dapatkan, sebuah senyuman kau lukiskan, tak seperti hal yang kau katakan._ '

.

.

' _2022, tahun terakhir aku mengharapkan,_

 _Hei Giant, apa kau bahagia?_

 _Maaf selalu memanggilmu bodoh, kini aku tau akulah manusia terbodoh._

 _Apa kau masih mengingatnya? Atau kau membiarkan dirimu melupakannya?_

 _Sebuah janji yang kau berikan padaku, apa semua itu tak berarti?_

 _Apa aku begitu tak berharga bagimu giant? Mengapa kau berjanji jika akhirnya kau inkari?_

 _Hei Giant, apa kau bahagia?_

 _Maaf karena aku kecewa melihat alasan lain yang membuatmu tertawa._

 _Kau pantas berada di sisinya, begitu juga sebaliknya._

 _Tolong jangan berikan ia sebuah janji, aku hanya takut kau akan mengulangi._

 _Jaga dia untukku giant, jangan menyakitinya maupun meninggalkannya._

 _Hei Giant, apa kau bahagia?_

 _Dapatkah kau menjanjikan satu hal lagi untukku?_

 _Berjanjilah kau akan melupakanku, biarkan aku yang hanya mengingatmu._

 _Berjanjilah kau akan bahagia, biarkan aku yang hanya menderita._

 _Berjanjilah_ _untuk menepati janjimu kali ini._

 _Dan aku berjanji, ini akan menjadi permintaanku yang terakhir._

 _Hei Giant, apa pernah sekali kau merindukan?_

 _Setiap saat aku selalu merindukanmu, merindukan saat dimana kita selalu bersama._

 _Bisakah aku menyampaikan sesuatu? Karena aku tak sanggup menyimpannya sendiri._

 _Terimakasih atas kebahagiaan yang kau bagi, terimakasih atas penderitaan yang kau beri._

 _Aku mencintaimu Giant, maaf karena aku tak bisa membencimu._ '

Chanyeol bangkit menghapus air matanya, setelah dengan teliti membaca seluruh kata yang Baekhyun sampaikan dalam suratnya. Menundukkan kepala tak berani menatap walau hanya sebuah nisan dihadapannya, mengepalkan kedua tangan tak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan jika yang ia temui saat ini seseorang yang dapat meresponnya.

Beranjak, melangkah menjauh dengan sejuta penyesalan dalam dirinya. Sebelum sebuah kalimat ia sampaikan untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Maaf karena hingga akhir aku tak bisa menepati semua janji, bahkan janji terakhir meski itu permintaanmu yang terakhir. Aku akan selalu merindukanmu Baek."

.

.

The End

.

.

NO SEQUEL!

/nyemplung ke segitiga bermuda/

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO BYUN BAEKHYUN :3

Hope you'll find your happines, ofcaurse with 'C' because B is always be side C haha.

Ternyata begini ya rasanya menyelesaikan hal sesuai dengan target, terimakasih kepada kalian yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca, fav, fol, and review, i love you guys :*

Saya memang tak berencana membuat sequel, karena saya takut mengubah arti cerita yang telah saya buat, mungkin lebih tepatnya saya tak bisa menceritakan dari sisi yang berbeda. Maka dari itu saya berniat untuk mengadakan sesi wawancara, tapi... karena feedback yang saya terima tidak sesuai ekspetasi dan kuantitas jadi saya urungkan niatnya hehe.

Saya kira akan ada jawaban dari pertanyaan saya di note chapter sebelumnya, tapi ternyata tidak ada yang menjawab sama sekali :') tapi tak apa, sekali lagi terimakasih yang sudah menyempatkan diri mampir. Dan semuanya berakhir disini, sampai jumpa di karya-karya saya selanjutnya ^v^/

gomawo~

~salam. Aciw

.

p.s: maaf karena saya membuat sebuah cerita dimana pelangi hadir sebelum hujan, saya benar-benar menyukainya :v


	3. ATTENTION!

ATTENTION!

Hello everyone~

This is Aciw ^-^/

Sebelumnya saya minta maaf karena tiba-tiba memasukan pengumuman ini ke semua fiksi yang saya unggah. Karena saya juga tidak mungkin tiba-tiba hilang haha, takutnya ada yang nyariin *pede*. Okee kita langsung ke inti masalahnya aja yaa..

1 Saya ingin menghapus akun ffn saya, jadi bolehkah saya meminta tolong pada kalian untuk laporkan saya pada pihak ffn? Agar akun saya dihapus oleh mereka :) saya tidak tahu cara ini akan berhasil atau tidak tanpa saya melanggar kebijakan ffn, tapi saya ingin mencobanya, jadi maukah kalian membantu saya? saya akan sangat berterimkasih (dan jika cara ini tidak berhasil mungkin saya hanya akan menghapus semua fiksi yang saya unggah)

2 Saya juga akan menghapus semua akun sosial media saya yang saya pakai untuk bershipper ria seperti ig, line, dsb. Kecuali wattpad karena disana saya hanya menulis one cast, jadi klau ada yang butuh saya bisa pm kesana.

3 Saya akan berhenti atau keluar dari dunia pershipper-an :') good bye~

Okee hanya tiga hal saja yang ingin saya sampaikan, dan saya akan menjelaskan kenapa. Anggap saja saya mendapat hidayah dan bertobat :) ini juga keputusan yang tidak mudah, tapi alhamdulillah saya punya keyakinan untuk berhenti, saya hanya berhenti menjadi fujoshi bukan berhenti menjadi exol, jadi saya masih tetap mendukung EXO.

Jika, ini hanya jika, jika kalian menemukan fiksi saya terunggah dimanapun itu entah ffn, wattpad, wordpress, atau apapun itu, sudah dipastikan BUKAN SAYA yang mengunggahnya dan mereka hanya MEMPLAGIAT, dan jika mereka pihak yang mengunggah mengklaim mendapat izin untuk mengunggah, sudah dipastikan mereka berbohong, karena saya tidak akan mengizinkan siapapun untuk mengunggahnya dimanapun. Jadi, bagi kalian yang menemukannya tolong tegur mereka dan beritahu saya di wattpad :)

Saya benar-benar meminta maaf pada reader saya di The Light and The Darkness karena saya tidak bisa melanjutkan fiksi saya itu, maaf saya tidak bisa memenuhi kata-kata saya sebelumnya, maaf jika saya mengecewakan kalian, maaf jika ada kalimat saya yang menyakiti kalian, saya benar-benar meminta maaf pada kalian yang menunggu lanjutannya, tapi jika kalian penasaran bagaimana akhirnya kalian bisa pm saya di wattpad dan saya akan menceritakan intinya kepada kalian.

Saya juga berterimakasih kepada kalian yang sudah membaca, follow, dan favorite fiksi saya, saya benar-benar berterimakasih atas dukungan kalian, maaf tidak bisa menyebutkan nama kalian satu-persatu, tapi saya tidak akan melupakan jasa kalian selama saya menjadi author di ffn :)

Terakhir, sampai bertemu lagi dengan nama yang berbeda dilain waktu, good bye everyone~


End file.
